Where His Heart Lies
by StoryMakerr014
Summary: "I'll keep you safe." Except she could not, and now he is lost forever... or is he? After all, something that is lost can always be found, especially if the hearts are eternally bound. Post-KH3 ending.
1. Chapter 1

Act I: The Lost Heart

**_Warning: _Major spoilers for the ending of KHIII. If you haven't finished the game or didn't watch the leaks in Youtube, stop reading this story now.**

**You have been warned!**

* * *

"How long has she been doing this?"

"Everyday at sunset. Ever since that day."

"A year?"

Riku nodded slowly, his eyes never leaving the still figure sitting on the bent trunk of the paopu tree. In the dying orange glow of the setting sun, Kairi was almost engulfed by its blinding glare, nothing more than a shadow. Funny, because it perfectly illustrated what she was now: a mere shadow of her former self.

Funny, and also sad.

Naminé shifted next to him, whispering, "Can't we do something? At this rate, she'll just..." She did not dare continue her sentence. Even Riku hated thinking about it.

"If only we could," he murmured, clenching his hands until his nails dug into his palms. It was still fresh in his mind, exactly a year ago, right on where he and Naminé stood by the shore. Kairi had returned from who knew where, alive and well after Xehanort killed her right in front of him, Mickey, and Sora. Everyone was overjoyed back then, because Sora had succeeded; he brought her back just as he promised. And for a time, they were both happy.

Until that fateful sunset, when Sora finally bid farewell.

The Power of Waking had a price, Yen Sid told them as much afterwards. To reclaim a wayward heart lost to darkness was easy, but to revive one needed a terrible exchange: your own heart. And once you paid the price, there was no returning.

The next few months were the hardest for all of them. Kairi barely ate, and she stayed on the island for longer periods, waiting for Sora day and night by the beach, often sitting in the paopu tree like she was doing now. She talked less and less, her eyes losing the brightness they once held, until she would only respond on a minimum level. Seeing her like that tore Riku's heart even more than when their world was destroyed.

Kairi's mother took it hard. Seeing her daughter reduced to a sliver of what she once was, her mind almost broke. She begged to Riku, pleaded for him to do something about Kairi. But what could he do? Sora was lost. They had to accept that. Because if Kairi could not, then she would suffer the same fate as Sora's mom, preparing meals everyday with a detached expression, waiting for a son who might never return.

Tears welled in Riku's eyes, and he quickly squeezed them shut to prevent their fall. He felt Naminé's slim fingers caressing his cheek even as she held a sad smile of her own.

"It's alright to cry, Riku."

He turned away with a pained look. "It won't bring him back." Though if it could, he would gladly empty his eyes.

For a moment, the only sound was the water crashing on the shore. The sun sank lower and lower until darkness swallowed everything and only shadows remained. Steeling himself, Riku left Naminé and went to Kairi. It had been a daily routine for him, taking her back home after the sun sets. Often he barely had to say anything. But there were times when she fought desperately just to stay.

Riku rubbed his right shoulder with a grimace, remembering the last time it happened. He almost had to put Kairi into sleep after she struck him with her keyblade. If not for Naminé, things would have gotten worse from there; Kairi was no longer a pushover in combat, and Riku did not want to know how things might have turned out if Kairi had continued her assault.

When he finally stood behind her, Riku spoke softly. "Kairi, time to go."

She did not respond, her back stiff. _So it was one of those days, huh? _Then again, only two more days until the anniversary of Sora's disappearance. This was to be expected.

"We'll return tomorrow. Maybe... maybe it's when he would finally come back to us." A total lie, but Riku had to change tactics. Kairi was not in the mood to listen, and he had to make her listen.

Kairi remained facing the calm ocean, unmoving. Riku sighed and stood patiently, watching the stars winked into existence and the crescent moon rose beyond the horizon. How many times had he witnessed it right on this spot while waiting for Kairi? Countless, he knew, and probably more to come.

_Can't we do something? _Naminé's words echoed in his mind. But they had already done something. Riku had already did something. For six months he had searched far and wide for any trace of Sora—despite the slim chance—visiting all the worlds and realms he could have possibly ended up in. And yet Riku found nothing, not even in the Realm of Darkness. There was nothing left of his childhood.

Sora was truly gone. He was never coming back.

Guilt gnawed on Riku ever since. He was the one who supported Sora. He was the one who let him go away in search of Kairi. If he could have just convinced his friend to stay, or agreed when Donald and Goofy offered to go with him, none of this might have happen. All of them would still be together, and no one would be sad.

Kairi stirred, bringing Riku out of his turbulent thoughts. After one last look at the ocean, she jumped off the tree. Her movements were so like Sora—a habit she had developed—as if mimicking him would draw him back to where he belonged.

Riku watched Kairi's back as she brushed past him without a word, and followed her where Naminé waited. Riku locked gazes with the girl briefly when Kairi continued toward the docks, and he saw sadness crossed her face. Her connection with Kairi was still active despite being her own person now, and she had to be feeling her sorrow as well.

When Riku offered a hand to her, Naminé shook her head. The message was clear as day: they could not do this with Kairi around. It would be cruel to a person who longed for her other half.

Thus, Riku nodded in understanding and allowed Naminé to take the lead. They strode past the tree house and toward the pier where a boat was moored. Kairi was already waiting for them, head bowed and hands clasped in her lap. Her long bangs covered her face, obscuring her expression from Riku. But from the way her shoulders trembled, he knew she was robably crying again.

After Riku helped Naminé settled behind Kairi, he took his spot on the prow and let his paddle dipped into the water. Overhead, the moon shone bright silver, illuminating the ocean ahead and their way to the mainland.

But not the despair of the girl behind him, nor the guilt piercing his own heart.

* * *

Probably one of the best things in Twilight Town, aside from its amazing sunset, was the bazaar set up every Sunday.

Axel was never a shopper even before he became a Nobody. Born in a relatively financial stable family, he was a content boy and did not ask for more than what he needed. He preferred the company of friends more than material things, unlike most of the kids in his old school.

And that's why he really loved the bazaar. Not because of the stalls and shops, but because it was a chance to hangout with his friends both old and new, eating sea-salt ice cream together while they passed by the booths. The streets were packed with people, and crowd would only grow as the day wore on.

"So I heard Seifer is preparing seriously for the tournament next week," said Olette. "He said he's going to beat you this time."

Hayner snorted. "Yeah, he wished. You gotta admire his stubborness, though. Two years and he still never gives up."

"Well, that's Seifer for you," commented Pence. "Say, why don't you join the tournament? It might force him to finally quit." He glanced toward Axel.

With a grin, Axel crossed his arms behind his head. "Nah. I don't want to give the poor guy a nightmare he'll remember for the rest of his life." He smirked and elbowed the person walking next to him. "How about you, Isa?"

Much like Ienzo, Dilan, and Aeleus, Isa refused to be called by his other name, something that Axel understood very well and respected. Unlike him who possessed fond memories when he was still a Nobody, Saix's life was anything but a happy one. All he had ever held inside him were pain, hatred, and jealousy. It only grew worse when he was controlled by Xehanort, and Axel was sure his friend did not want to remember the horrible experience now that he was whole again.

"If you didn't want to give him a nightmare, then I don't want to break him permanently." Isa chuckled in amusement. Of course, just like how Axel had retained his fighting prowess, so did Isa. Axel learned that the hard way when he challenged him once.

"Well then, how about these two lovebirds behind us?" Hayner grinned. Together, all five of them glanced back over their shoulders.

Hands intertwined while eating a sea-salt ice cream each, Roxas and Xion jumped and disentangled their fingers at once, blushing furiously. They looked down at their feet, avoiding their friends' gazes.

Axel burst out laughing, and soon the others joined him as well. It didn't come as a shock to them when Roxas and Xion started dating. They were practically meant for each other, and he could never be happier for the two of them. They deserved this after everything they went through.

Xion pouted, hiding her flustered face with a free hand. "Stop laughing!"

"Sorry, sorry!" Axel wiped the tears from his eyes. "We just found it funny. You should have seen the look on your faces!"

"Like two frolicking deers caught in a headlight," Isa said with a snicker. Another round of laughter filled the air.

Olette wagged a finger at Roxas and Xion, sporting a teasing smile. "PDA is good and all, but you don't have to do it all the time, you know. You've been holding each other's hands for nearly thirty minutes now."

"It's not like we can help it," Roxas mumbled lamely. Axel had to suppress another laugh bubbling within his throat. It was so fun teasing these two.

"Of course, you can't. But please, do it I'm not around. People might think I'm an irresponsible adult who lets two underage kids go on a date."

"Except you are somewhat of an irresponsible adult," Isa commented dryly.

"Hey!" Axel swatted him in the arm, but Isa dodged the blow with a smile.

"You have to do better than that to hit me," he said.

Axel gave up after the second miss and huffed. One of these days, he was really going to beat Isa up and make him submit, then have the blue-haired treat him to sea-salt ice cream. For a year. "Watch out then. I'll defeat you next time!" He declared.

"Sure. There's always a next time."

A snap of fingers drew their attention, and they both turned to see Roxas with an excited smile. "That's it! Why don't you two joined the Struggle tournament together and fight at the end? I'm sure the people would want someone different for a change." He glanced at the others for support, but he did not even need to ask. They were all nodding in agreement.

Axel pondered the idea for a moment. Sure, he and Isa were both strong enough for this thing. More than strong, in fact. But there was no harm in having fun once in a while. Besides, this was his chance to prove himself as the better fighter between them amid a roaring crowd of fans. "What do you say?" Axel asked his friend.

Isa was silent, lips pursed and eyes hooded with some unreadable emotion. It was so much like what he would always do when brooding over his plans as Saix, and Axel shivered a little. He just had to accept that some things would never change even if they were back as their own selves.

Finally, Isa broke into a smile. "Prepare to lose."

Axel grinned back. "Say that when you're standing in front of a mirror."

Hayner smacked his hands together. "That's settled then! Many people always asked for a great fight, and we haven't got that for quite some time." He paused briefly. "That means I have to step down as champion, though."

Olette frowned. "Huh? Why? Wait, don't tell me you are scared?" Her lips curled into a teasing grin.

"Chicken-wuss," Pence snickered.

"Stop mimicking Seifer," Hayner grumbled, and his friends guffawed in glee. "Alright! Alright! I won't step down."

Axel clapped him on the shoulder. The kid was obviously scared. "Don't worry! I'll go easy on you… probably." They laughed again.

"Hey, wait. We should be probably decide on who to place our bets," suggested Olette. "I'm on Isa."

"Same," said Pence.

"Oh sure. Pick the one who's gonna lose." Axel smirked.

Isa snorted. "Overconfidence leads to defeat, Axel."

"Oh yeah? Wait until I show you my secret move? You'll be sorry then. Right, Roxas?"

The boy smiled and nodded. "I'll place my bet on you. Although," he added with a slight grin, "maybe not at all? I don't to lose all of my allowance." Isa snickered, and Axel shot the blonde an annoyed glare.

"Whose side are you on, anyway?"

Roxas shrugged. "Someone who can give me a lot of munny. But hey, it's not as if you don't have another fan, Axel. I'm sure Xion would bet on you too." He held her hand again, smiling.

Axel narrowed his eyes at her. "Yeah. You better be. Think of all the money you'll waste on Is—" He stopped, frowning. "Xion, are you okay? You look pale all of a sudden."

"I'm just feeling dizzy," Xion mumbled, clutching her head. She handed her ice cream to Roxas, who took it with a worried expression.

"Why don't we find a seat?" suggested the boy. They were near the plaza where restaurants and diners were prevalent, and chairs were in no short supply. "Should I carry you?"

"No, I'm fine," Xion said with a faint smile despite herself. When her legs wobbled, Roxas was immediately beside her for support.

"Maybe it's the heat." Olette looked up to the sky, and the others nodded.

But Axel was not convinced. True, it was kinda hot in this world bathed by twilight for the past few days, and the beach had seen an increase in visitors. However, Axel stared suspiciously at the two lovers. They were technically two years old by now, but their physical bodies looked the same as their original: seventeen years old. And, well, Axel was not stupid.

"Whatever you're thinking, I'm sure that's not how it is," Isa muttered next to him, shaking his head.

"Well, you can't blame me," Axel whispered back. Larxene flirted with him all the time, so he knew what he was saying. Of course, Xion was definitely not like that savage blonde, so he supposed there was nothing to worry about. Maybe it really was just the heat.

"Let's go, guys. We better find a seat for Xion."

Then it happened just as they were about to continue. Xion screamed and collapsed on her knees, clutching her head in agony. Roxas tried to catch her as she fell, but a gasp escaped him and he lost hold over the sea-salt ice cream sticks, where they splattered on the road with soft plops. Roxas' gasp turned into a scream of agony much like Xion's, and he stepped back, eyes squeezed shut while he held his head.

Axel was next to him in an instant while the others rushed to their aid. "Roxas? Roxas!" But the boy ignored him. He continued screaming, his voiced in sync with Xion's. Their cries drew the attention of bystanders, and now people were looking in their direction curiosly.

"What the hell is happening?" Axel shouted. His two friends were both paler than snow and screaming at the top of their lungs. Panicking, Axel tried to grab Roxas' shoulders.

His fingers passed through, and he recoild in shock. When he did it again, he was relieved to feel the boy's burning skin. _Just my imagination. Just my imagination, _Axel kept repeating in his mind while staring at Roxas fearfully. The others were yelling around him, but their voices were drowned by Axel's own thoughts.

_There's no way he'll vanish again! Not again!_

And yet when he looked over to Xion, dread clutched his heart like an icy hand. She was so pale, and her hands had briefly turned to smoke when Isa tried to grab it. Even their friends stepped back in fright; Olette's hands covered her mouth while the two boys behind her could only stare in terror.

Like a puppet cut off from its strings, Roxas and Xion both collapsed. Axel caught the boy, shaking his shoulders violently. "Roxas! Roxas!"

Isa was checking Xion's pulse, two fingers on her wrist. "How is she?" demanded Axel. Tears were beginning to collect in his eyes. He glanced back at Roxas leaning on his shoulders, unconscious and shivering despite the rising heat on the boy's skin. He was barely breathing.

"Weak," Isa murmured. "Her pulse is weak."

"No. No!" moaned Axel. Why was this happening? Why now? Xehanort was already dead, and the universe was saved. There was no reason for this to happen anymore!

Suddenly, Roxas convulsed. His eyes snapped open wide, and he gasped out a name that sent chills down Axel's back.

"Sora."

Then he was out again, paler and hotter than before. For a moment, Axel was frozen. _Sora. _He glanced over to Isa, whose eyes reflected the same shock Axel wore. The blue-haired pressed a hand on Xion's heart, an act Axel mirrored. Roxas' heartbeat was slow and irregular.

"Vexen," said Isa.

"What?" Axel mumbled with an unfocused gaze. He did not know what to do anymore. His mind was on overdrive, but nothing seemed to be registering.

When Isa spoke again, his voice was filled with an authoritive tone Axel knew all too well—the same voice he always used as the second-in-command of the Organization XIII. "Vexen! Call Vexen! NOW!"

That jolted Axel into action. He passed Roxas onto Hayner and Pence, who laid him on the road. People started crowding around them, asking if they needed help. Axel ignored them and fumbled for the Gummiphone he always kept near him. His fingers flew on the keys, searching for Vexen's name. As he dialled, Axel glanced back toward Roxas and Xion lying next to each other while their friends surrounded them, worried.

_Hang in there, you two!_

* * *

Aqua took a sip from her tea, savoring the sweet taste swirling in her tongue. Mixed from a herb only native to the Land of Departure, it was her favorite whenever she ate breakfast, partnered with blueberry pancakes and cinnamon toasts. She could not fathom why Terra and Ventus did not share her love for tea, though; coffee had too much caffeine for her liking, and Ventus often drink his milk with a load of sugar, making her wonder if that was he got his boundless energy.

She shook his head with a smile and gazed outside the balcony, admiring the flowing emerald valley spread out below the castle. A cool breeze blew past her face, ruffling her azure hair, and she inhaled the fresh scent of the air. She could not get enough of it, especially after breathing the stale and corrupted atmosphere of the Realm of Darkness for over ten years.

"Feels relaxing, isn't?" said Terra to her left. His brown eyes tracked an eagle soaring overhead, while in his right hand he held a steaming mug of his daily coffee.

Aqua nodded. "It always was. Remember when all of us used to eat here?" She placed a hand on the polished round table. "Master Eraqus would often scold you for speaking while your mouth is full." She hid her smile with a hand.

"Hey, I was small back then," said Terra defensively. "Besides, you arrived here before I did. It's obvious that you were trained the longest." He smirked. "Although, I'm not sure why you were afraid of ghosts back then. Remember that time in the bathroom?"

With a gasp, Aqua swatted Terra's arm, cheeks flushed. "Don't remind me of that! It's already bad enough that Ven kept teasing me about it after he heard from our master!"

Terra chuckled. "Well, what do you expect? Even I could not believe how you thought Master Eraqus was a ghost."

"That's because it's just the three of us here, and it's midnight and this castle is big!" She turned away, pouting. When she spoke again, her voice was low almost to a whisper. "Besides, you know, everything the Master wore was white and all…"

Their eyes met. Terra's mouth twitched, but his face remained a fixed mask of indifference. One second passed, then another. On the third, he could not contain it anymore. His lips trembled until he threw his head back and laughed so hard he had to set down his mug or risked spilling the contents. Aqua joined him an instant later, filling the air with their voices.

"Oh, my sides hurt!" Terra wiped away a tear.

"Not my fault," Aqua chortled.

When their laughing fits finally subsided, they grew silent once more and continued their breakfast. Aqua watched Terra from the corner of her eyes. It had been only been one year, and he was almost back to the same Terra she knew. Of course, there were still occasions when he would sink into a brooding episode, often when alone. But that was occuring a lot less by now. It was why she or Ventus always accompanied Terra whenever possible.

As for her, well, the nightmares had stopped long ago. She had to thank Chirithy for that.

"So, what is our plan now?" asked Terra.

The question was so sudden and out of the blue that Aqua was startled and could not answer at first. She lowered her tea cup and stared at her lap, thinking. She knew what Terra meant. Though they were finally reunited, they could not stay like this forever, laughing and eating at breakfast. Now that Master Eraqus was gone, it was up to all three of them to continue his legacy and mission to safeguard the Light. Even after they had thwarted Master Xehanort's plans, the threat of darkness still remained. The universe was not completely rid of Heartless, Nobodies, and Unversed. And perhaps never would be. There were going to be others who would use them for their evil deeds.

Foremost of them, of course, was Malificent. They had heard nothing of that witch for the past few years. She had not join the battle with Master Xehanort, so they knew she was still out there. It worried Aqua because unlike the old Keyblade Master whose only wish was to balance Light and Darkness, Maleficent's sole gole was total dominion of all worlds. This made her an unpredictable enemy, one whose weapons were deceit and cunning.

Thus, they needed to have some countermeasures. Aqua was actually going to discuss her ideas with Terra and Ventus during breakfast, but the boy was still fast asleep, and her only companion sidetracked her.

She clasped her hands and took a breath, feeling like a weight had fallen on her shoulders all of a sudden. Since she was the only Keyblade Master in here, the task of being the Land of Departure's head fell on her as well. She did not know if she had it in her, but she had to try for the sake of Master Eraqus' will.

"I plan to seek potential keyblade wielders and train them here together with Ven. Roxas and Xion are among my choices, and maybe others too. And… I was hoping you could help me."

She waited with bated breath for Terra's answer, but his gaze remained fixed on the horizon. He was silent for several minutes, eyes hooded. Aqua wondered if she had asked too much. Terra failed the Mark of Mastery, and it was his journey to prove himself in front of Master Eraqus' eyes that sent him into Master Xehanort's waiting hands. She knew there was still guilt and remorse residing in his heart, no matter how much he tried to conceal it with smiles. Aqua should have been more considerate.

Just when she was about to apologize, Terra finally nodded and faced her. "Alright, I'll help you train them." He hesitated briefly, then continued. "But I have to leave once they have learned enough from me."

Though Aqua had already anticipated his answer somewhat, she still had to ask, "Why?"

Terra shook his head and smiled sadly. "Master Yen Sid offered me another chance to take the Mark of Mastery exam. I plan to accept it. Then once I'm a true Master, I'll return here and continue helping you teach our future students."

Despite the ache in her heart, Aqua managed a small smile. Terra did not say _his _students, or hers. He said _our _students, and it sent a warmth feeling over Aqua's heart. "Ven will be sad, though. And I don't know if I can handle three students on my own."

Terra patted her in the shoulder. "I'm sure you'll do fine. Besides, I told you I'll still help you train Ven and any students you'll bring here until you can manage them without me. It should be fine."

"I hope so." Aqua sighed.

Yes, she was confident of her abilities as a teacher. Whenever Master Eraqus was journeying to other worlds, she would always teach Ventus what she knew. She had no difficulty, really; the boy was a prodigy when it came to academics. So when she became a Keyblade Master, she had been ready to guide pupils of her own and mentally prepared herself for the task. But that was under the assumption that her own master would be there to help her if she needed. Now that he was gone, she had no one to turn to if problems arose that she could not deal with on her own. She could not always count on Master Yen Sid, and Mickey had a kingdom to run. Riku was out of the question; he was far less experienced than her.

She had no choice but to trust herself and Terra, then, and hoped her heart would guide he to the right path. Maybe it would not be so hard, after all; Roxas and Xion both came from one of the most powerful Keyblade wielders she had ever knew, and their skills were outstanding from what she had seen during the battle with Xehanort. They would be excellent students for sure.

Quiet footsteps drew her out of her ponderings, and she and Terra turned to see Ventus approaching their table, hair ruffled and eyes still bleary from sleep. He still wore his pyjamas, and his light green sandals padded softly on the marbled floor of the adjacent hall.

"Good morning, Aqua. God morning, Terra." The boy yawned and plopped down on a chair next to Aqua.

"Good morning, Ven." She smiled and placed a gentle hand on his head. "Had a good sleep?"

The boy nodded. "Yup." He surveyed the food laid before him, then grabbed a pitcher of milk and poured some for himself in a glass, and dropped three spoonfuls of sugar.

"Isn't that a bit too much?" Aqua eyed Ventus as he drained the whole thing down. She always pushed a healthy diet for all of them whenever she could. But alas, boys were boys.

"Nah." Ventus set his glass down and started tackling the toasts and a scrambled egg. Terra watched in quiet amusement while Aqua could only shake her head. She could not believe how Ventus was able to stuff so much food in his stomach and still be slim enough to perform aerial acrobatics and whirlwind attacks with his Keyblade.

While he ate, Aqua decided to tell him about her plan. The boy's eyes grew wide, and he gave her an enthusiastic smile. "That's wonderful, Aqua! I've always wanted to know more about Roxas."

"We still have to ask them, though," said Terra. "They might have plans of their own."

Aqua nodded. "I will call them later." Then she noticed how Ventus suddenly lowered his fork with a lamenting expression. "Ven? What's wrong?"

"Nothing," he answered softly. "I just wished Sora was here." Then he resumed eating, albeit subdued this time.

Aqua shared a sad look with Terra. She, too, wanted him to be here. They owed much to him, Venttus most of all, and he could have been a great Keyblade Master with his own students.

It was one of the things she and Terra had researched extensively once they got back here: how to reclaim a lost heart. It was different from being turned into a Heartless or Nobody, where the victim could return to their true self once those two were destroyed. Once you lost a heart, there might not be going back unless someone with the Power of Waking saved you. But such power came with a terrible price.

And Sora paid that price when he brought back Kairi. He had exchanged his own heart for the one he loved, and without someone else that possessed the same power as his, they could never bring him back, even if that someone was willing to sacrifice himself. The ancient records never explained much beyond that, only that a rare few could wield such a power in each generation. It was said that the previous one belonged to the mythical Dandelions, but all of them were dead, and their descendants lacked that ability.

Aqua and Terra both gave up at this point, and shelved their research for the time being. Though it pained their hearts that they could not do anything to save the one who reunited all three of them, they had no choice but to accept the truth; Sora was never coming back.

The rest of their breakfast descended into a silent and somber atmosphere afterwards, one which neither three were willing to break. Terra had returned to gazing at the sky with a distant look, while Aqua neatly folded her hands across her lap and stared quietly at the floor. Ventus continued to eat, and when he finished, he stood up carrying his empty plate and glass.

"I'm gonna wash this and take a bath," he mumbled, eyes downcast. Aqua nodded wordlessly and watched him trudged away for a moment before transfering her gaze to the table. Her own meal was half finished, but she already lost her appetite. Even Terra refused to touch his bread with just a few bites left.

Then a loud crash, and they both jumped from their seats, Keyblades materalizing. They turned toward the sound, and Aqua gased before dashing forward with Terra hot on her heels.

Broken ceramics and chunks of glasss were scattered everywhere, and in the center of them was Ventus kneeling in pain and clutching his chest. Aqua was beside him immediately, grave concern masking her face.

"Ven! Are you alright?" Terra joined them soon and knelt on the other side, careful not to step on any glass shards.

A weak moan escaped Ventus' throat, and he clutched his chest tighter, his fingers digging into the fabric of his pyjamas. "He hurts! Aqua, Terra, he is hurting!"

"Who? Tell us!" Though Aqua had an idea already. Ventus had one connection to another one, whose heart sheltered his own when he needed it most. But that was impossible; Sora's heart was gone. The connection should been severed by now. Unless…

As if in response, a puff of smoke popped near them and Chirithy materialized with a horrified expression and rushed to its master's side, whimpering. Its face was pale, azure eyes wide with fear. "His heart! His heart is responding to the lost boy's distress!"

"How do we stop it?" Aqua hugged Ventus and stroke his back. His skin was burning, and he writhed in agony, murmuring incomprehensibly.

"We have to find him, the one with the key. The others, they will know how."

Aqua met Terra's gaze, and they both nodded. "I'll prepare the Gummi ship." He dashed out of the hall, leaving Aqua with Ven and Chirithy alone. Ventus' Spirit cast a spell, and the broken glass and ceramics melded back together, dropping lightly on the floor.

"Thanks," mumbled Aqua. She stared into Ventus' pain contorted face and whispered soothingly, "It will be alright, Ven. I'm here. We're all here. We'll fix this together."

A response, soft and weak. "Sora. Please find him. I… don't know how… much he can last…" Then his eyes closed while his skin burned even hotter.

Aqua hugged him tighter even as Chirithy let out a mournful keen and held one of Ventus' hands. Tears trickled down Aqua's cheeks. With her heart, she let out both a prayer and a promise.

_We will find him._

* * *

**What's up, guys? For the second time since writing **_Xion's Awkward Questions_**, I'm back in this fandom with another story. :)**

**Now this one will be really short at about 3 chapters, so expect this to be finished in a week or two. I am really brokenhearted by the ending of KHII, but it's not something I cannot aceppt. To be honest, I already saw this from miles away ever since Nomura revealed that the ending will indeed be bittersweet and hard to swallow. Thus, this fic is my own take on what comes after.**

**Anyway, hope you enjoy this story! Next chapter will be Kairi-centric, so be prepared! At the moment, **_Xion's Awkward Questions _**is on hold, and I have no plans to update it anytime soon. Sorry about that!**

**Please Read & Review! Until next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

Act II: In Search of Answers

**Either you hate Kairi in this chapter or you pity her. Hopefully, you enjoy this all the same.**

* * *

_She could not move. She could not speak. She was floating in the darkness, unable to do anything except feel the cold and loneliness of the abyss._

_She did not know how long she stayed like that, suspended in an ethereal form with only her consciousness intact. Memories played before her, but they were fragmented and hazy, as if she was simply viewing a distant dream. She had friends, a loving father, and a home waiting for her. But she could not remember if they were even real or not._

_Except for a boy whose eyes were like the sea, pulling her own soul deep into those mesmerizing irises until she wanted nothing but to drown herself with his playful gaze and cheeky grin. She remembered running alongside him on a pristine white beach, laughing together while they chased each other, and a dark cave where they both drew their images on the wall as a symbol of their connection._

_Last, she remembered that sunset on the bent paopu tree, just before they go to battle. His gentle smile, and the way he looked at her when they fed the paopu fruits to each other like lovers. She had etched his words to her heart; his eternal promise._

"I'll keep you safe."

_Except he could not, and now she was here, forever trapped with no way out. If only she could see him for one last time, her..._

_A light shone in the far distance, bright and strong and warm, driving away the all-encompassing darkness. It reached out to her like a hand, waiting for her to grab it and pull her away from this sea of nothingness. And beyond it a voice spoke, gentle and confident, reminding her of endless blue skies._

"_Let's go home, Kairi."_

_Thus, her heart responded, and she took the hand with great joy while the light grew bright until it swallowed everything and—_

Kairi snapped her eyes open and beheld the white ceiling of her room, watching with idle interest the slow rotation of the ceiling fan. For a moment, the only sound was the ticking clock and her own measured breathing. Dazzling sunlight shone outside her windows, but her sky blue curtains were drawn in favor of the welcoming darkness within the room.

Always that dream, and always she wished she could stay asleep to relive what came after over and over again. It was the best moment of her life, torn away in a single day just like her heart and most of her sanity. If only she could remain trapped forever in that brief moment and repeat the day in a time loop.

Her lips trembled slightly, but no tears came out. She had long stopped crying, and what sadness she had held in her heart once was gone, replaced by an emptiness that could never be filled by anyone. She had learned to live with that gaping hole, along with her desperation to see him return to her.

A knock on the door and her mother's soft voice came drifting; breakfast was ready and she had to come down. She would have wanted to ignore it—perhaps for eternity—but her body moved on her own and Kairi stood up. Like a machine, she moved about doing her daily routine, brushing her teeth, taking a shower, and dressing to her day clothes; it was supposed to be school day, but she had already dropped out nearly a year ago.

Her parents were waiting downstairs around the dining table. She did not pay them any attention despite their greetings, and sat near the window where she could view the overcast sky. At the edge of her vision, Kairi saw her mother shared a forlorn look with her father, who shook his head and sighed.

Her mother's lips trembled as she forced a smile. "Had a good sleep, dear?"

"No." Kairi's voice was dull and lifeless while she stared at her vegetables. It should have smelled wonderful like all her mother's dishes, but she had forgotten how to enjoy everything in life. The food no longer tasted the same without him.

Despite her answer, Kairi's mother continued. "Selphie just dropped by a few minutes ago. She's asked if you want to join her and—"

"I'm not interested."

"Then maybe we could go out for lunch today? Your father don't have anything to do in the off—"

"I'm not in the mood."

A spoon clattered to the floor, but Kairi ignored it until her mother rushed forward to embrace her, sobbing. "Kairi, please! Stop doing this to yourself! Come back to us!"

The woman's desperate ears were absorbed by Kairi's deaf ears. Though a part of her heart ache at the sight, another part felt nothing. She stopped feeling any form of emotion long ago, any empathy destroyed along with her reason for existence. She only lived now because she was, not because she wanted to. And because she was waiting for his return.

Kairi's mother continued to sob on her shoulders. She tried to shrug her arms off gently, but the woman refused to released her until Kairi's father pried her away. Kairi bowed her head when her mother wept harder than before, and she kept her gaze lowered as she pushed off from her chair, appetite lost.

"I'm going out."

She spun around and hurried out of sight without waiting for their response, gritting her teeth. They could not understand her pain, and they would never. When she got outside the door, she slammed it shut, muffling her mother's wails. After pulling up her hood and burying her hands deep in her pockets, Kairi crossed the threshold of her house and stepped into the quiet road where someone was already waiting for her.

Naminé smiled. "I thought you might want company on the way to the boat, so…"

Without even glancing in her direction, Kairi swept past the girl and proceeded down the street. Naminé followed without a word. The sun was still low on the horizon, and the air carried a familiar chill. If Kairi did not hurry, the rain would come down in a torrent and she would not be able to go visit the islands with that kind of weather.

_Although dying again might be the only way_, she mused darkly. The only thing keeping her tethered to life was the tiny ray of hope that Sora would come back, but it was slowly diminishing as the days became weeks and months. Two days from now was the anniversary of Sora's disappearance. If nothing changed, then perhaps it was time to say goodbye to everyone forever…

"Kairi!"

She suddenly found Naminé in front of her, smiling sadly, and watched blankly as the girl grabbed one of her hands and placed it on the soft fabric of her brown sweater, above her heart. Kairi felt her Nobody's heart beat in a slow, regular rhythm that mirrored hers.

"Feel that?" said Naminé. "That's me, but it's also you. Whatever you feel, I feel too; if you are sad or whenever you are happy. It flows through our connection." She placed a hand gently on Kairi's shoulder. "And that's why I know how you truly feel, more than anyone else. But you can't let that ruin you, Kairi. You have to let go."

Kairi's lower lip trembled, and she whispered, "If you know how I feel, you should know why I can't let go."

"I do. But that's why you have to. Not for me, or for Riku, or your arents. Not even for you. Do it for Sora. He would want you to suffer like this."

"If he doesn't want me to suffer then he should return to me now!" Kair finally shouted. Her dam of emotions had crumbled, and they were gushing forth as strong as her tears. "All these years he always saved me, but what about him? I could not even repay him for everything! And now he's gone, and I'm here all alone!" She buried her face in her hands and wept. Tremors racked her body while overhead, the first raindrops plummeted to the ground.

A pair of warm hands soon pulled her into a hug. Her anguish reverberated across her link with Naminé, and she sensed the girl's own sadness swirling with her own. A whisper came to Kairi's ears, soft and soothing.

"It's alright. It will be alright. You are not alone, Kairi. Everyone's here for you. I am here for you."

And so she stayed like that with Kairi sobbing on her shoulders until the rain came down in a torrent.

_His palm slid over to hers, enveloping her hands in that familiar warmth she always loved. In front of them, the ocean was a burning orange as the sun sank lower into the horizon. Countless times they had viewed this scene together, each one cherished as if it was the last._

_Their friends laughed and played behind them, but their eyes only held the darkening horizon. This… would be the last time they would see each other, and she wished she could be forever trapped in this moment. For after this, life would already lost its meaning._

"_Hey, Kairi." He looked at her with the most tender smile she had ever seen him gave her, and she knew. It was time._

_Her tears fell, pouring down her cheeks like a rain. His smiled had turned sad, and his voice grew soft as he spoke._

"_Remember, I'll always be with you. Forever."_

_And then—_

—_she was running along a dark corridor, heart pounding, and Keyblade gripped tightly in her right hand. Darkness nipped at her heels, but she kept going. She was close!_

_Large shadows leapt at her from above; she slashed at one and evaded the rest. Her pulse quickened as she rounded a corner. More blocked the way, and behind her. She was trapped. _

_She continued forward and used her heart's light to ward them off like insects. They quailed before her powers, and she rushed past their cowering forms. She knew it was only temporarily; once she was far enough for her light to reach them, they would resume their pursuit._

_But she could not stop now. She could feel his heart already, weak but _existing_. A massive door stood at the end, faint light shining through despite the thick darkness covering it. And she knew he was there, waiting for her. She had to go._

_She put up a burst of speed, driving away any who stood on her way. They seemed more eager to bar her from her goal, crawling in never-ending waves of shadows. They hunger for her heart's light, strongest of the Seven. And she could feel that oozing from all directions. Their fangs and claws reached for her only to be pushed away by her Keyblade._

_Thus, she fought her way through until she finally stood before the door. Her light shone brighter and kept the endless horde of darkness at bay. With trembling hands, she pushed the door and it swung without a sound, revealing a pitch black chamber. At the far end was a flickering light, like a wavering candle. There was a throne of pure white marble, and in it sat a slumbering figure._

_Her Keyblade fell with a loud clang as she rushed forward, sobbing. At last, she found him. And no matter what happens, she would never let go. She reach out with her hand, crying out with both her heart and voice. Closer, closer! She was almost there!_

_And then claws sank into her back, and she screamed as she was dragged the way she had came from. She struggled, her fingers leaving bloody trails on the broken floor. He was getting further and further away, and she was powerless against the darkness._

_Until at last it swallowed her feet, then her body, and she uttered one last desperate scream before her head was plunged into a sea of eternal despair…_

…

Kairi bolted awake, eyes wide and Keyblade at the ready. She looked around wildly expecting an attack, but all she saw were the dark corners of her room. Thunder rumbled outside, and the sea churned. She shivered; it reminded her too much of the day her world was destroyed.

Swallowing the apprehension rising from his chest, she dismissed Destiny's Embrace and hugged herself. What was that last dream about? It looked so vivid and real, and she could almost still feel the claws and fangs digging into her skin. And then _him_. He was there, she knew. It was him on that white throne.

She forced her thundering heart to slow down and wiped the sweat collecting on her frehead despite the chill. Something was happening. She had not dreamt of Sora in that way before, not even during his journeys three years ago. And she had to find out why.

An urgent knock on the door made her look up in astonishment. Her parents were usually asleep at this time already, but it was not uncommon for one of them to check on her nowadays, given her emotional state. However, the thing she found suspicious was the knocking; they never did that.

Kairi summoned her Keyblade again and silent stood from her bed, making her way to the door on quiet footsteps. She may be paranoid, but she had experience her fair share of sudden abductions and cloaked kidnappers. She would not be caught off guard now.

The knock came again, and she raised her weapon while her lips opened in preparation of a Blizzara spell. Whoever this idiot was would find an ice shard stabbing at his a—

"Kairi? Wake up! This is important!" The voice belonged to Riku.

The girl blinked in surprise, then narrowed her eyes suspiciously. One, Riku was too polite to just enter a house without permission. Two, it was in the middle of the night and her parents should have woken up at the intrusion.

"Who's there?" she called in a challenging tone. "I'm warning you. I'm armed and I can definitely send you over to the ocean with a flick of my hand." An exaggeration, but sometimes that was all a burglar needed to scurry away running in fright.

"What the heck are you saying?" said an exasperated Riku. "It's me, Riku!"

"No! You're not my—"

"Kairi, please open the door," came Naminé's soft voice.

Now that made Kairi finally lowered her weapon and stepped back. "Naminé? What are you guys doing here?" She checked the clock. "It's almost 3am!"

"I know, but this is important."

"What's so important that you have to—"

"Sora. It's about him."

Kairi unlocked the door and nearly broke its hinges as she threw it wide open, eyes ablaze with a new light. Sure enough, Riku and Naminé stood at the threshold, retreating a few steps when Kairi waved her Keyblade in front of their noses with a low growl.

"Tell me. _Now_."

Riku shook his head. "Unfortunately, we still don't know much ourselves. Ienzo just called me to tell that they may have found a way to revive him."

"That's why we rushed here," explained Naminé further. "We need you to come with us. So please lower down your Keyblade, okay?" She smiled nervously and pushed the weapon's tip away from her and Riku's faces.

Kairi dismissed her weapon and leaned on her knees, eyes closed. She suddenly felt really weak, and a shuddering breath escaped her lips. _Sora. _For the first time in a year, a tiny ray of hope blossomed in her heart. And with it, a touch of fear. She remembered her nightmare earlier, and she wondered if the two were somehow connected.

Naminé's hand touched her shoulder gently. Kairi opened her eyes and saw her Nobody staring with concern. "Kairi, are you okay?"

Kairi wiped the tears that were staring to collect in her eyes, and chuckled wearily. "Yes. Let me just get packed." She knew it would be a long journey, and she had to be ready.

To her utter surprise, Riku smirked. "No need. We already bought clothes for you. Everything is ready on the Gummi ship."

She gaped at her friend, then realized it all made sense. Of course, Riku came from a wealthy family. "And my parents? I don't to leave again without telling them."

Naminé gave her an apologetic look. "We placed a sleeping spell on them, then left a note explaining why you had to leave." She shrugged. "We both have the same handwriting, so I doubt if they will suspect."

Kairi nodded. She hated to leave her parents again like this, but she had no choice. She had to find Sora and bring him back. Releasing a breath she never realized she had been holding, Kairi nodded at last and said, "let me just get change."

…

The journey to Radiant Garden was nerve-wracking for Kairi. She tried to rest on the way, but sleep eluded her and she had trouble relaxing. All she could think of was Sora, and how they would find him.

When they finally arrived and Kairi saw the sprawling city below, her anxiety only grew worse. She gripped her forearms tightly, watching the landing part drew close as Riku maneuvered the ship onto the docking bay. People swarmed below, and she thought she saw a blond man smoking a cigarette among them. Up ahead, the towering spires of Ansem the Wise's castle loomed, gleaming in the morning sun.

As soon as they touched down, Kairi let all the tension in her body exploded and rushed down the ramp as fast as she could, ignoring Naminé's shouts. Exiting the ship, she was immediately greeted by Cid who blocked her way, frowning.

"Well, that sure didn't take you guys long. I was expec—"

"What happened? Where's Sora?" demanded Kairi breathlessly.

The man raised an eyebrow. "Well, the kid is deader than dead, if you have forgotten. But," he added when Kairi's expression fell, "I think we've found a way to revive him. You better talk to Ansem and the others. They are already waiting at the great hall."

Once Riku and Naminé had joined them, Cid led the trio through the castle's twisting halls. Kairi wrung her hands all the way, unable to ease the apprehension in her body. Naminé placed a hand on her shoulder to comfort her, but even that did not help; for Kairi, even this short trip to the great hall seemed like hours.

Cid guided them to a massive engraved door guarded by several men including, to Kairi's surprise, Aeleus and Dilan. Most of the time, guards were only posted the gates outside. But why were they guarding the great hall? Weaponless they may be, their eyes were vigilant and alert, though they softened somewhat when they saw Kairi and the others approaching.

"Is everyone already in there?" asked Cid.

Dilan nodded. Together with Aeleus, they pushed the door. It swung on silent hinges, and Kairi was suddenly assaulted with a blinding light from the nearby windows. When her vision adjusted, she hurriedly stepped inside.

Everyone was there. A few heads quickly turned when she entered followed by Riku and Naminé: Leon, Yuffie, Aerith. Standing next to Terra and the Dream Spirit, Chirithy, Aqua gave her a nod before transferring her worried gaze back to a pale-looking Ventus being inspected by Vexen in the middle of an explanation. There were two others sitting next to Ventus, but the scientist blocked the view.

To the left by the windows, Ansem the Wise sat on an intricately designed chair, his expression troubled. Isa stood near him, grim faced and worried.

Even King Mickey was there. He jumped from his seat next to the leader of Radiant Garden and rushed to Kairi on his two small legs, relief crossing his face. "Kairi, Riku, Naminé! I'm so glad you could all come here!"

The three bowed. "It's good to see you, Mickey," said Riku.

"And I you. But please take a seat. We have much to discuss." Mickey glanced back over his shoulders.

For the first time since entering, Kairi noticed Axel pacing in circles behind Vexen, annoyed and anxious at the same time. When Vexen moved aside a little, Kairi let out a small gasp. Roxas and Xion sat together next to Ventus in a row, and they did not looked good. Though awake, they were both shivering despite the heat suffusing the chamber, faces as white as snow.

"Well?" demanded Axel once Vexen straightened up. "How are they?"

"Not good, as far as I can tell," answered the scientist. "They—"

Axel shouted, "Not good? Is that all you can say after examining them for almost thirty minutes?"

Irritation flashed across the former Nobody's face. "And who's the one who rudely interrupted me?" snapped Vexen. "Now as I was saying, these two are in a worse condition than we initially feared." His expression turned grim as he gestured to Xion.. "If you will remember, Number XIV here is created to—"

Suddenly, Axel grabbed Vexen by the collar of his lab coat with a snarl, spun him around so they both faced the trio, and growled while pointing to each of them. "Xion. Roxas. And this one that looked like Roxas is Ventus."

Vexen shrugged his arms off, scowling. "Fine. _Xion_. We in the first Organization XIII created her to absorb Sora's memories in case Roxas failed in his mission. In doing so, we indirectly made them connected. And when she returned to Sora then grew a heart of her own, that connection became absolute. It's now much like what Roxas have."

"Thus, what Sora feels, they both feel too. Naminé knows what I mean, being Kairi's Nobody." He gestured to the blonde, who nodded. "But! We know Sora is dead. Not lost, but truly dead. Therefore, that connection should have been severed."

"Which means Sora is alive?" Axel concluded.

"Not quite," answered Vexen. He glanced over to Kairi, eyes narrowing. "Because if he is alive, then there's no danger of Roxas and Xion vanishing."

Kairi's heart clenched at the sight of Axel staring at Vexen in disbelief, eyes shimmering as tears began to form while Roxas and Xion huddled together in fear. Their hands held each other tightly, as if the very act would prevent the fate awaiting them.

"No. I don't want to disappear. Not again!" Xion began to sob and leaned on Roxas' shoulders. His arms wrapped her, keeping her safe in his embrace. It sent a pang of deep longing within Kairi's heart, and she averted her gaze.

"But why would they vanish if Sora is not alive?" asked Axel. He went to his two friends and gritted his teeth while looking at them, then whirled around to face Vexen again. "Can't we do something?"

Vexen raised a finger. "I'll answer your first question first since that is the easiest. Yes, we can consider his body dead, but we can't the heart. Ienzo and I have a theory about this." His gaze slid over to his assistant standing beside Ansem the Wise's seat, who nodded and stepped forward.

"Sora's heart is dormant, that much we can confirm," he explained. "But we think it is weak and do not have a vessel at the moment. Roxas' and Xion's conditions is the result. Sora's heart needs sustenance, and the only way for his heart to survive is to absorb them again. Once he did," Ienzo lowered his gaze sadly, "then they will be gone forever. Sora's heart will remain, but only for a little while longer. Without a vessel, it would completely vanish."

"What about Ven?" asked Aqua, while holding the boy's trembling hand. "Why is he being affected?"

"His heart heart has lived too long inside Sora," said Vexen. "Naturally, he would feel the effects through their connection. But you have nothing to worry about. He won't vanish unlike these two. He might die from shock, though." He shrugged indifferently, then flinched when Aqua sent him a murderous glare.

"I'm just stating the facts," he said before clearing his throat and striding next to Ansem the Wise, his job finished.

The entire chamber was plunged into utter silence. Kairi's legs wobbled from exhaustion and fear, but she forced herself to remain steady on her feet. She looked around. Everyone was either too stunned to speak or too afraid of the fates awaiting Sora, Roxas, and Xion.

None seemed to have an answer to what they could do.

She clenched her hands. _Not me. _Kairi knew what to do, even though it might be hopeless and could lead to her demise again. If she did not do it, then everything they had fought for would be meaningless. She could not let Sora's sacrifices go to waste, especially if it could also bring him back.

"Then let's find him." She was surprised her voice did not waver, filled with confidence and determination. Their eyes snapped into her direction, and she held each of them firmly with her own. She saw the fear and doubt, but she could not just accept it. "Let's find Sora and bring him back," she repeated, louder and stronger.

"We don't even know where to begin, Kairi," said Riku, his arms crossed. "If we attempt another search, it might make matters worse."

"So you'll just going to let Roxas and Xion disappear?" Kairi said with a challenging tone. She could never forget how Riku gave up so easily, much less forgive him for allowing Sora to sacrifice himself to revive her. It put a rent in their friendship, one that she was not keen on mending anytime soon.

Despite her hostile expression, Riku remained composed and stared directly into her eyes. "I'm not saying that. You know I won't let anything happen to any of us if it's within my power, even if I have to surrender myself to the darkness again." Kairi's face softened a little. "If I could, I will search for Sora. But we don't have any leads, Kairi. It's like finding a rice in a beach. It would take us forever. And by then, Roxas and Xion…"

He did not finished his sentence. He did not need to. Kairi understood his point, and even she had her doubts. But that dream, it suddenly became clear to her; the dream held the answer to where Sora's heart lay.

"What if I told you that I may know where he is?"

Riku's gaze immediately sharpened into focus. "What do you mean?"

So Kairi told them everything about her dream: the darkness, the guarded doorway, the white marble throne, and Sora's slumbering form. They were quiet throughout her tale, though she saw King Mickey stiffened while recognition flashed across his face. When Kairi finished, everyone but him shifted uneasily on their feet.

The king approached her and spread his hands helplessly. "Kairi, if what you say is true, then it is dangerous to go there. It is not a place where one can go easily."

"Why?" she demanded while ignoring Riku"s warning look. "What's more dangerous than Xehanort? And what is that place?" She waited, but none seemed to hold the answer or was too scared to even say it.

"Scala ad Caelum," Mickey finally said, shoulders sagging in defeat. "It's where Sora fought and defeated Xehanort. But you can't go there, Kairi. None of us can. That world is stuck in between time and space. To go there… you must open Kingdom Hearts."

His words struck her like a hammer blow, and only now did she understood the futility of their situation. _Open Kingdom Hearts_. Doing so would mean reforging the _x_-blade by making seven lights and thirteen darknesses clash once more; a war that would probably be worse than before if re-enacted.

No. She was stupid for even thinking of such a thing. Sora's sacrifice would be in vain if they allowed that to happen. But… then what? They were stuck in a loop. If they did not find a way soon, Roxas and Xion would disappear forever. And so would Sora.

"There has to be a way," Kairi said through clenched teeth. She refused to accept this hopelessness.

Mickey shook his head sadly. "There is none. I'm sorry, Kairi. But we just have to—"

"I won't accept that!" she shouted, tears prickling at her eyes. She looked at their eyes, letting her emotions convey themselves through the sheer intensity of her gaze. Many flinched and looked away, except for Riku. Fine! If you don't want to help me, I'll find a way on my own!" She wiped the tears and stormed off. However, Riku's voice made her halt in her tracks.

"Find a way on your own? Do you even heard yourself, Kairi?" He strode forward until he stood next to Mickey. The king murmured his name in a warning tone, but he ignored it and pressed on. "You want to save him? You cannot even save yourself! Every damn time we have to save you! Sora had to save you! And now you're telling us that you'll do it on your own? Stop acting tough. It doesn't suits you."

For the first time in her life, rage clouded Kairi's heart. She whirled around with a snarl. "I don't need to be lectured by someone who let his best friend die just because he had been afraid to stop him!"

"Do you think I wanted this?" Riku bellowed back so loud that darkness flickered at his hands. "I was the one who let him go! And every night the guilt torments me! If only I could, I would have exchanged my life to bring him back!"

"Then why didn't you?" Kairi screamed. Her lips trembled, hot tears streaking down her cheeks. She didn't want to say this, but her mind was already muddled by the fury rising in her heart that the words just flowed from her lips. "I wish you could have just died instead of him," she spat bitterly.

There was a stunned gasp from everyone in the chamber. Naminé rushed forward with tears in her eyes, sliding next to Riku with a pleading look. "Kairi, please!" she implored.

"Sorry, Naminé," Kairi said coolly. "But if no one wants to help me, I'll find a way myself. I'm not as scared as your boyfriend here who only thinks of himself." She did not bother wiping the tears this time as she bowed her head and spun on her heels. She did not their help, all of them. She would show them that she was no longer the Kairi she used to be; a girl who had to be rescued every single time. She could save Sora on her own.

"_And what if you do need help?"_

As if responding to her thoughts, the unmistakable male voice echoed in the vast chamber, startling her. But she knew she was not the only one who had heart it, for the others started looking around in confusion.

Kairi found it first in the form of a hooded figure standing by the massive and ornate oak doors. Hands clasped behind his back, he started approaching, and the sound of his footsteps drew everyone's attention. Ansem the Wise rose from his seat with a shocked expression and demanded, "Who are you and how did you get here? Dilan! Aeleus! Guar—"

The stranger's arms quickly shot in the air as Keyblades materialized in their wielders' hands and pointed at him. "No, no, no! Wait! I'm a friend!" he yelped.

"How do we know you're telling the truth?" asked Riku. Despite their previous heated argument, he still placed himself in front of Kairi.

"Because I can help you find the heart you've been looking for," he said softly, arms still raised in surrender.

Kairi gasped and rushed forward, the only one whose Keyblade was not ready. She ignred Riku's protest and stood in front of the stranger. Though he wore the same black coat as the Organization, she felt like she could trust him, sensing no hostility or malice. Besides, she would take any form of help at this point if it meant saving Sora.

"What do you know?" she asked. And for some strange reason, light from the nearby window bathed the both of them in dazzling radiance. Shadows still his face, but Kairi thought she saw a faint glimmer of blue underneath that darkness, just where his right eye would have been.

"Everything," he answered and tilted his head downwards slightly, being taller than her. He looked back up. "But, I can't say it yet until your friends lowered their weapons. Especially Mister Angsty Emo over there." He pointed behind Kairi.

"Tell us your name first!" demanded Riku.

"Woah! Geez! Okay! You think people in this era would be less suspicious than back in my day!" he grumbled, though Kairi noticed a hint of amusement in his voice. "Fine. You can call me Mr. M."

"M?" Axel wondered. "What kind of name is that?"

"M as in Master, Maleficent, Mickey! Look, does it really matter?" Mr. M said in exasperation. "I thought you want to save someone? So, come on! Stop dawdling and let's go on this grand rescue mission!" He spread his arms wide.

"We can't let you take Kairi alone," said Riku firmly. The others nodded, and Kairi felt like summoning her Destiny's Embrace to smack her friend upside the head. How many times would he underestimate her fighting capabilities?

"Eh, who said I'm taking her alone?" His hidden eyes swept across the room, briefly landing on Ansem the Wise then settling on their three ill friends. "Yep. No chance on taking her alone. Everyone here has to come or else we won't reach him. Well, except for the geezer, but you get the point."

"Hey!" Tifa protested, but Ansem the Wise raised a hand, stopping her. The young brawler returned to her previous spot beside Aerith and Leon, scowling.

"What do you mean you need to take everyone in here?" asked Terra.

Mr. M shrugged. "It's quite simple, really. Unless you want to let this girl here be consumed by Heartless, you need to protect her as we climb the castle."

"I can protect myself!" snapped Kairi. She glared and summoned her Keyblade, swinging it with a flourish. She would not let this stranger belittle her too, no matter how much help he was offering them.

Unfortunately, Mr. M was seemingly not impressed. "Cute," he tilted his head slightly to the left, "but not enough. Leave it to the boys to protect you, okay?"

"Are you saying I'm weak because I'm a girl?" Kairi shouted and pointed her Keyblade at him with a trembling hand.

"No," Mr. M answered softly. "You are strong, Kairi. Why do you think you are a Princess of Heart? But where we are going, the darkness is stronger. You won't survive without all the help you can get."

_Where we are going, the darkness is stronger._ Kairi remembered her dream again. All those fangs and claws digging into her skin. That sense of hopelessness as she was dragged away before being swallowed by endless darkness. It made her shiver just thinking about it again. If that was what awaited her, then Mr. M was probably right; she would need help.

"Fine." Kairi finally lowered her weapon. The others reluctantly mirrored her, though their eyes still look on with suspicion.

"What about them?" Aqua gestured to Ventus and the couple next to him. "They can't fight at their current state!"

"They'll get better the closer we get," assured Mr. M. "Sora's heart draws strength from them, and the distance strains the connection. The farther they are, the weaker it becomes and thus, the heart places more strength in pulling them closer. It's why they are like that."

"How can we—"

"You can trust him." They spun around in surprise. Chirithy, who had remained silent throughout, had just spoken. Its gaze were fixed on Mr. M. "He will lead us to the right way."

Kairi wondered about that. The creature was still a mystery to her. She heard they were once companions for Keyblade wielders, similar to Dream Eaters in origin, and their purpose was to keep guiding their hearts on the side of light. If Chirithy could sense no darkness in Mr. M's heart, maybe it was right to accept his offer.

"So be it," Aqua looked unconvinced for a second, then finally relented. "Take us to him."

"Excellent!" Mr. M clapped enthusiastically. He spread his arms wide in invitation.

"Well, shall we begin our journey?"

* * *

**I know I said that this will be a three-chapter story, but I decided to add another chapter and end this here because it just grew on its own. 😂**

**To be honest, this one was hard to write because of too many characters involved. Not to mention, I had to make sure that "Mr. M" did not act like Deadpool given how similar their personalities are. LMAO**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed ths one as much as the first chapter. The next one will only be half as long as this, but it will feature a big battle that I'm sure you guys will love. 😏 So please stay tune in the coming days!**

**Read & Review! Until next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

Act III: Into The Darkness

The sun dipped lower behind the mountains, painting the sky with an orange glow not unlike the dying embers of a fire and turning the residential zones into a mosaic of golden and brass roofs. It was not too different from the Destiny Islands, though Kairi still preferred the sunsets reflecting on the rippling water before the sun was completely swallowed in the horizon.

Preparations were still underway, but not for much longer, so Kairi decided to wait here on the battlements of the castle's walls while watching what might be her final glimpse of the setting sun. She did not know how this journey would end, and she wanted to imprint this scene in her memory.

She also wanted alone time for herself away from anyone, especially Riku. She knew she had said a lot of hurtful words and treated her childhood friend harshly, but she could not contain her emotions whenever she saw him with Naminé. It always sent a pang of longing in her heart, tearing wider the gaping hole within her chest. It was why she kept distancing herself from everyone she knew; she could not bear the thought of being alone without someone to hold her hand and engulf her in a loving embrace.

"Munny for your thoughts?"

Kairi stiffened and glanced to her left. Mr. M stood with his arms crossed, facing the sinking sun. She had not heard him approach, though not surprising; he seemed to be fond of disappearing and appearing without notice.

"Just thinking," she answered softly then returned her gaze to the horizon. Sunsets here were a little slow, so she was glad that she could enjoy the view for a little while longer.

"Ah, yes. The typical reminiscing before the big battle." Mr. M sighed. "Well, I won't deny that this is beautiful, so maybe I should join you. Been a long time anyway since I could relax and view a scene like this." He jumped to the parapets and sat down on the edge with a grunt, legs dangling in the air.

"You like sunsets too?" asked Kairi out of curiosity.

Mr. M shrugged. "A little. The world I had lived most of my life was so full of light that it had no proper sunsets, so I kinda missed this view. How about you?"

"Mine always have beautiful ones, and every day I would seat on a paopu tree to watch them."

"With Sora, right?"

Kairi nodded. There was that ache in her chest again, but she forced it down and held the tears. Whatever end this journey would her to, she would make sure that they would never be separated again.

"Hey, it's going to be alright," said Mr. M. "You'll get to see him again. "

Kairi placed a hand to her chest. "I know. I just wish I would know what to do once I find him."

"Well…" Mr. M hesitated, and Kairi glanced at him with a frown. She could tell he was hiding something. A crucial piece of information that he had not told any of them yet.

"Do you know how to bring him back? Please, tell me."

"Hmmm. How do I explain this? The power of waking has a price; the more you use it, the higher the chance that you yourself will be lost. Then there's also the fact that chasing hearts is not how it's supposed to be used. You know all of this, right?" When Kairi nodded, he tapped his chin and continued. "Good, good. Thing is, using this power to bring back a heart bound to yours exacts an even heavier toll. Wherever the heart is, the one who would bring it back must take its place and stay there forever."

A sudden chill crawled down Kairi's spine, and she knew it was not the evening breeze. "You mean…?"

Mr. M nodded solemnly. "Sora took your place. I don't know why your heart went to Scala ad Caelum, though I have a theory which I will not tell you for now. It might just scare you. All I can say is he's definitely waiting for you."

Kairi cast her gaze down, her mind numb from the revelation. Her eyes watered again. Sora took my place. Now more than ever did she wished that she had been more careful during the battle with Xehanort. If only she had not been caught off guard and abducted like that, things would have been different. If only—

"You know, feeling guilty over your mistakes would not change the past," chided Mr. M, hands clasped behind his head. Kairi looked at him in surprise, then smiled and wiped her tears away.

"Right. Sorry about that. It's just, he's always saving me every time. And I could not even repay him." She chuckled, her tone hollow. "I'm a literal princess who had to be rescued by the knight all the time."

"Then let yourself shine this time!" said Mr. M. "Save the boy, kiss him senselessly, then fly off into the sunset and live happily ever after! Imagine your tale being told for countless generations. 'The Princess Who Saved Her Knight'. I bet girls will love it!"

She could not contain the laugh that escaped her lips, and soon her shoulders were shaking. It was the first ever laugh she had in almost a year, washing away some of the tension in her body and mind. Unfortunately, her facial muscles ached from disuse, and she had to calm down.

"Thanks.. That's really encouraging, despite how silly it sounds."

"Hey. At least you finally smiled."

Kairi chuckled and lowered her gaze with a sigh. "Still, I don't know if I can do it."

"You can save him. I'm sure of that. But if you're still in doubt, then just remember this." As he spoke, Kairi glanced at him again. And it must have been a trick of the dying light, but she thought she saw a faint smile appeared beneath his dark hood before his lips moved.

"_May your heart be your guiding key._"

* * *

It was almost 9pm when the preparations were finally completed.

Kairi quenched the apprehension growing within her chest and focused on the present. It would not do to lose her nerves now. Besides, seeing everyone assembled was reassuring and sent a warmth to her chest that melted her fears away. Whatever happens, she knew they would do anything to save Sora.

She drummed her fingers against the Gummi ship's railings and watched the flurry of activity below as men loaded the cargo hold with their supplies. Ventus, Roxas, and Xion were already resting in the med-bay, tended by Vexen and Aqua. It was decided that the former Nobody would accompany them to take care of the three during their search. Though Mr. M assured them that the affected trio would get better once they were close to Sora's location, they did not know how long it would take to reach him.

Besides, they needed to have everyone who could fight ready for battle. If what Mr. M warned them was true, and if Kairi's dream was just as accurate, Scala ad Caelum would be swarming with Heartless. The thought alone made her shiver, and she wondered if doing this with everyone was actually the best course of action. This would be unlike anything they had faced before.

"Feeling nervous?"

Kairi sighed as Riku stood next to her, his gaze fixed below. His shoulders were tensed, and his lips were pressed in a thin line. Kairi knew he was still angry at her for doubting him, but she did not want to blame him. It was her fault, after all. For the first time in her life, she had lost control of herself.

"I'm sorry."

Startled and confused, Riku looked at her. "Hey, don't apologize. Everyone feels ner—"

"No. I mean I'm sorry I lashed at you." She turned her head away, feeling both guilty and uncomfortable.

Riku chuckled. "You always lash at me nowadays," he joked good-naturedly. "It's no longer a surprise."

"I know." Kairi smiled and finally met his gaze. "I'll treat you to sea-salt ice cream as recompense once we save Sora."

"Of course. But make sure you buy double for Naminé. She eats a lot."

They burst out laughing. Kairi could not remember the last time they exchanged banter like this, but she knew it was a long time ago. She missed this, and she was glad they were almost back to normal. Now all they needed was Sora.

"Joking around without me? That's unfair."

"Can't joke around if the subject is nearby." Riku grinned. Naminé approached him with a slight pout, then glanced toward Kairi with a smile and wrapped her slender arms around her in a warm hug.

"I'm glad you're okay now."

Kairi shook her head. "No. Not yet. But..." They detached, and she smiled back.

"I'm getting there."

...

The command room was abuzz with conversations as everyone settled in for the initial briefing. The Gummi ship, _Star Seeker_, was ready to begin its journey; in fact, it has already left port and simply hovered just beyond Radiant Garden's atmosphere. But before they could truly depart, it was standard protocol for the Commander to lay out the mission's goals and objectives.

That responsibility fell on Leon's shoulders, and Kairi could not be more assured that he was leading them. He was more than qualified, being experienced and skilled, with a cool head and calm disposition even through tough situations. Inspecting the star map and flanked by Tifa and another raven-haired young woman Kairi had only seen today, he looked up when Axel, last to arrive, entered together with Isa.

"Is everyone here?" They murmured their assent, and Leon continued. "Good. Then let's begin." He pressed a button on the console, expanding the view until it showed hundreds of worlds and star systems. Radiant Garden was on a bright little spot to the right while their destination was buried amid a sea of lights.

Leon pointed to a world way further to the left, nearly at the edge of the map, prompting Kairi to suck her breath. "This is our destination," said Leon. "Our mission is simple: rescue Sora and bring him back. I don't need to tell all of you how dangerous this will be, but since you are in this room, I'll assume that you are ready to face anything we might encounter." He paused for a moment, his eyes wandering. When no one spoke, he nodded in satisfaction.

"Unfortunately, even with our warp drive system, it would take a week to reach Scala ad Caelum. This ship is fully stocked for a very long journey, but I suggest—"

"Excuse me." A hand shot in the air. Mr. M strode past Donald and Goofy in a casual stride, gathering their attention toward him. "Right. About that distance. I think I know a way to reach it in less than a day."

"How?" asked Leon. Though irritation briefly flashed across his face for being interrupted, he stared at Mr. M curiously.

The hooded stranger pointed to Kairi. "Actually, we need her."

"Me?" Kairi blinked, feeling self-conscious all of a sudden. What could she do? She did not even have the strength to protect herself from harm most of the time.

"Oh, come on. I taught you this earlier, didn't I?"

She frowned. Just what... Then she remembered, and her eyes widened in astonishment. She understood now, though she did not know if she had it in her. "I remember now. But... how do I do it?"

Mr. M shrugged, ignoring the confused looks the others were giving them. "Not in here. This room has no windows. We have to go where we can see the stars." He extended an index finger and pointed up, then glanced toward Leon. "The bridge offers a clear view, correct?"

"Yes. But what are you two planning? We can't tarry any longer."

Mr. M waved a hand dismissively. "You'll see once we get there."

Leon looked skeptical at first, but he nodded and led the way to the bridge. The others followed him, and along the way Kairi only grew nervous. She did know what she was supposed to do, and all she got was a vague advice from a mysterious stranger.

They entered the bridge. The vast cosmos extended before their eyes, infinite and mysterious. Stars and worlds twinkled in all directions, creating a light show of kaleidoscopic colors. Though awe-inspiring and wonderful, it only served to increase Kairi's nervousness. Any one of them could be Scala ad Caelum, and she did not want to lead them into the wrong world by accident.

Still, they were looking at her expectantly, so she had to do her best. Mr. M gave her a reassuring nod and a thumbs up when she glanced uncertainly at him, an act that somehow reminded her of Sora. It sent a stab of pain through her heart while energizing her as well.

Yes, this was for him. She could not be plagued by self-doubts now. And so she fixed her gaze ahead, ignoring the uncertain frown Cid at the helm was giving her. She had to focus on the path ahead, that expanse of never ending space. May your heart be your guiding key. She tried to understand what it meant, and it only took her several seconds after Sora's smiling face appeared in her memory to finally grasp the meaning.

Let my heart lead the way. As if responding to her yearning thoughts, Destiny's Embrace appeared in her right hand, warm against her skin and glowing with a faint aura. The others gasped when she pointed it in the distance, and a strong beam of light shot like an knew she had done it successfully when a swirling portal of dazzling radiance blossomed at the center where the beam hit, and she heard Donald spoke in awe.

"That's how Sora and us traveled to other worlds during our last journey!"

Kairi lowered her keyblade, but the portal remained. She could feel an invisible string tugging at her heart toward the light, inviting her desperately, and she knew she was looking at the path that would take her to Sora.

She glanced at Leon, who nodded and stepped forward. "Cid, set course for that portal." The blond mechanic and pilot grunted in reply, and he moved to the steering wheel. The floor shook as the Star Seeker's thrusters roared, propelling them closer to the light corridor.

The brilliance was even more dazzling up close, forcing Cid to dim the windows until they were as dark as the surrounding space and he had to rely on the external cameras. Kairi held her breath as they finally entered the swirling path, and she prayed that everything would be alright. She could see the uncertain expressions of the others, but underneath that was a wall of determination to save a friend.

It was smooth travel from there. They only took a few minutes, but to Kairi it felt almost an eternity. And when they finally emerged on the oher side and Cid removed the cover in the windows, they stared in stunned silence as a world greeted them.

A sphere of darkness amid an ocean of bright stars, so covered in shadows that the surface was virtually black. Dark shapes crawled over the land like ants, swarming on a single speck of tiny light near the center. Even without taking a closer look, Kairi knew they were Heartless. More than she had ever seen in her life; even greater than the horde present in the Keyblade Graveyard.

Aqua whispered, "Is that...?"

"Scala ad Caelum." Mr. M stepped forward until he stood beside Kairi. For once, his usual cheerful voice was replaced with grimness. "Once the Keyblade Wielders' seat of power, now a bastion for evil and shadows." He turned his head slightly toward Aqua and Terra. "Your master, Eraqus, and also Xehanort, once lived in there along with countless others who trained to master their Keyblades."

"What happened to it?" wondered Terra.

Mr. M shrugged. "Light attracts darkness. Darkness prevailed and light expired. But no," he added quickly at their sudden alarm, "I'm not talking about that specific prophecy. It's, er, just an expression. Anyway, long story short, a horde of Heartless attacked and made that world their home. It happened way after Eraqus and Xehanort finished their training."

"How do you know so much?" asked Riku, both in curiosity and suspicion. Kairi wanted to know too, and she stared at their mysterious benefactor expectantly.

"Ancient texts. Long lost records. Vague accounts of long dead people." Mr. M shrugged. "I've been studying for a very long time now. Probably longer than Ansem the Wise. And, well, let's just say I know more about light and darkness than most you'll ever meet. Now, can we please proceed? We are losing precious time."

"Can I advise against that?" Cid spoke from his spot on the wheel and glanced over his shoulders with a worried look. "I'm detecting high concentrations of Heartless in there. We won't stand a chance."

Every pair eyes zeroed on Leon. As the commander, he had the final say on this mission. If he thought it was too dangerous, they had no choice but to follow his order.

"Just to let you know, I'm going in no matter what you say," said Kairi firmly. The tugging in her heart was stronger than before; she could not ignore it any longer, and she would do everything in her power to rescue Sora.

"Which means I have to go, too." Kairi grinned when Riku spoke. "I promised Naminé that I will bring this one back safely. Besides, she can't do anything without my or Sora's help."

Kairi rolled her eyes, but her smile remained. To be honest with herself, she was glad that Riku would be beside her on this near suicide mission. She knew that in his heart, he wanted to rescue their friend as much as she did. Sora had sacrificed much to bring back Riku, and now it was Riku's turn to return the favor for the second time.

"If you two are going, we are coming too!" Goofy said firmly while Donald nodded. "Sora can't do anything without us!"

"That's right!" Donald raised his staff. "And once he wakes up, I'll have to smack him for making us worry!"

"Count us in," said Axel next to Isa, crossing his arms. "There's no point in retreating if we can't rescue Sora and return my friends to normal."

"And Ven too," Aqua added. "We have to do everything to save all of them."

"And this is Sora we are talking about," said Terra. "We owe a lot to him."

"Well, what do you say, Commander?" Mr. M said when everyone nodded their assent. Leon sighed heavily at the many gazes holding him, and he rubbed his temples with a tired expression.

"Since no one asked my opinion in the first place, I don't think it matters anymore." A smile suddenly tugged at the corner of his lips. His eyes briefly locked with the raven-haired woman to his left, who nodded encouragingly, then he cleared his throat and spoke in a commanding tone.

"All hands, prepare for combat. Cid, how long can our shield last?"

The man shrugged. "Five minutes, tops. But it depends on how strong the Heartless are. This is a cruiser, not a battleship."

"It should be enough. Tifa, Rinoa, you two will be our rear guards. Protect Aerith at all costs while she heals any who will get injured."

"I don't need protection," the white mage protested, then withered under Leon's pointed stare.

"Yes, you do." He swept his gaze across the room. "Everyone else, we will take point and clear a path. Our only goal is to get Kairi—"

"And me," Mr. M piped up cheerfully.

Leon grunted. "And you to Sora. The rest will be up to you two." He took a deep breath. "I can't guarantee a success, but let's try to get back home in one piece. Understood?"

"Yes, Commander."

"Alright. Then let's get this over with."

* * *

The ship rocked violently as it entered the atmosphere, buffeting the hull with brutal winds. Even with the thrusters at full power, it seemed the world was intent on driving them away. Rain, black as oil, lashed at the windows and reduced the visibility to near zero. What they could only see outside was an endless sea of darkness.

"Hang on tightly!" Cid yelled. "This will be a bumpy ride!"

They grabbed on to whatever hold their hands could reach, and brace themselves for another terrible shaking. Despite his skills, Cid was no match for the winds, and the _Star Seeker_ slowly veered to the left, away from their course.

With a snarl, the blond pilot pressed the overdrive button without warning, launching the ship at breakneck speed as it nosedived into oblivion. Shouts and screams filled the room, and Kairi saw Donald tumbling downward past her with a shriek. The floor was now nearly a vertical wall, and everyone was hanging dearly onto something.

"Kairi, are you alright?" Riku said between grunts. She was holding tightly on his powerful right hand while his left strained to keep himself anchored on a floor-bolted chair.

"Yes." She looked down with a grimace. Cid was wrestling the steering wheeling and barely keeping the ship afloat. Outside, the wind howled as the Star Seeker continued its fatal dive. If they did not stop soon, they would crash to their deaths.

"Cid, do something!" shouted Leon from somewhere to Kairi's left. Or was it her left? She did not know anymore. Everything around her was spinning and falling, and she squeezed her eyes shut to prevent the bile rising from her stomach.

"I'm already doing my best!" Cid yelled back. "But the wind won't let me do anything!" He punched a button, but all he got was the blaring of a warning siren. Cursing loudly, he tried another one and the ship jolted.

It was not noticeable at first, but the ship gradually righted its course, slowing down is descent. Kairi felt Riku lessening the strain in his arms, until the floor tilted back and the gravity pulling her down diminished. When Kairi realized it, her face was already pressing down on the cold floor and Riku lay on his back above her, panting heavily. Groans filled the room as they rose and stumbled on their feet.

The only one who did not seemed too affected was Mr. M, though he wobbled a little before composing himself and dusting off the front of his black coat. "Well, that was fun!" he said in a rather strained voice.

"Cid, status report!" barked Leon as he rushed forward. The winds still pounded on the hull and it was still too dark to see anything, but at least they were safe now.

The pilot answered, "Well, the good news is we just broke through the atmosphere and these damn winds are losing strength." As he spoke, Kairi felt the ship flew steadier. The violent shakings had finally ceased, and she breathed a sigh of relief.

"And the bad news?" asked Leon. In response, Cid quietly pointed to a large monitor on right wall, which displayed a view of one of the external cameras.

For a moment, Kairi did not know what she was supposed to be seeing. The sky was literally black, and there was no way to discern whether it was morning or evening. Shadows flitted across the screen, but she initially thought it was her own fear and the stress of recent events that made her mind hallucinate.

Then she saw lights, golden lights dotting the view, accompanied by the unmistakable sound of wings. A cloud of shadows darker than the rest approached, and apprehension rose within her chest like a viper rearing its head. They were still too far away to properly recognize, but there was no mistaking the wave of dread they brought with them.

Heartless.

"Can our shields hold?" asked Leon quietly. He checked the main radar to be certain, and sure enough the monitor was filling up with red dots as the seconds ticked.

"Against that many? We'd be lucky to survive for three minutes." Cid shook his head. "ETA is T-minus two minutes. We have to make a decision by then."

Kairi could almost see the gears turning inside Leon's head. Less than two minutes, and a horde of monsters bearing on them. She understood the trepidation on the gunblade user's face, that feeling when she could not decide whether to risk everything for this journey at the expense of all her friends' lives.

"You need a diversion, is what you are thinking. Right?" Mr. M suddenly spoke. Kairi was surprised to see him rolling his shoulders, and a touch of worry gripped her heart. Was he volunteering?

Leon clearly understood the man's intention. "You won't survive, especially without a weapon."

Mr. M shrugged. "I'll be fine. I'm good when it comes to these things. Besides, "he chuckled dryly, "what else is new?"

"Are you sure about this?" asked Riku. Despite his earlier hostility toward the mysterious man, Kairi saw a tiny concern on his face. "Those things will tear you apart. It will be safer if we—"

"No. Look. There's not much time. Those are Winged Shadows, the nastiest kind of Heartless you'll ever face. If there's anyone who can deal with them properly, it's me." He nodded to Leon. "Open the emergency exit. Now."

One minute. Leon had no choice but to aquiesced. "It's on the corridor. A door on the left. There's a red button. Pressed it, and the door will open. You have three seconds before it reseals."

"Got it. See you guys later. " He waved a hand in farewell, then exited the bridge on silent footsteps.

Silenced enveloped the room like a thick blanket, but they could not linger on their worry of inevitable death for their companion. Kairi just hoped that Mr. M would be alright.

"Thirty seconds until contact,' Cid announced abruptly. They watched them monitors with grim expressions, waiting for the fierce onslaught that was about to assail them. Across the bridge, various screens glowed red; some warning of the imminent collision, others displaying target reticles as the automated cannons and missile launchers came online. But Cid had them all on hold, waiting for the right moment to unleash the Star Seeker's arsenals.

"Ten seconds!" he yelled. But just as he was about to press the trigger, a flood of light shone from below, and they all wondered at the sheer brilliance filling the skies. Possessing a warm familiarity that Kairi could not quite place, the light vaporized many of the Heartless in an instant. What remained shrieked and thrashed in the air, and for the first time Kairi could finally see their forms.

They were the monsters in Kairi's dream, and now she fully understood Mr. M's warning. Where they were going, the darkness were indeed stronger.

They were Neoshadows, except with wings of darkness sprouting from their backs. Instead of a mouthless bulbous head, gaping jaws filled with black teeth gaped wide in ear-shattering screams of agony. Their claws were longer and sharper too, almost as long as knives.

When the light gradually faded, the swarm of Heartless dove to the ground, leaving a black empty sky and a clear path to a bastion looming in the distance, larger than Ansem the Wise's. It seemed both a mountain and castle combined into one, jutting out of the surface in a jagged and deciprit state. More stood behind it surrounded by dark waters, monuments of a once glorious world.

"Well, that's something," Cid grunted. "Unfortunately, there's still more down there. I might not be able to get us a good landing site."

"How close can you do it?" asked Leon.

"A hundred feet," the pilot answered after a minute of silence. "The Heartless will definitely see us, but I can give you guys a clear spot to land." He held the commander's gaze for a moment. "You understand, right? I'll have to drop you all in there without parachutes."

Kairi flinched at that, and she swallowed the ball forming in her throat. A hundred feet was still too high for a freefall, Keyblade Wielder or not. Fortunately, Leon's next words eased some of her worry.

"We can use the lifepods if we disable their auto-pilot."

Cid looked uncertain. "It will be a tight fit. We only have two meant for four people."

"Comfort is no longer the issue now," said Terra. "Besides, Aqua and I have our gliders. You can leave us out."

Leon nodded. "Then that settles it. Cid, take us as close as you can. We'll stand by inside the pods. Give us as much support as you can, then find a safe place to hide until we can finish our objective." He paused. "If we are not back in six hours, leave this world immediately."

With a snort, Cid punched several buttons on the keyboard as he disabled the pods' autopilot mechanism. "You think I'll do that? Besides, you guys will need my support. I'll just fly high to keep any fliers from bothering you. Good?"

"Good." Leon straightened up and swept his gaze across the room. Kairi saw the man's resolve mirrored on the faces of everyone, including hers. "Everyone, get to the pods now. We drop at Cid's signal."

...

The pod was cramped, windowless, and reeked of mothballs, but Kairi payed it no mind. Her attention was entirely focused on squeezing her eyes shut again as they dropped from the air. And though it was only a hundred feet and a few seconds, Kairi felt as if her body went ahead of her soul. Axel was even muttering next to her, a storm of expletives leaving his lips.

When they finally touched down with a shuddering impact, Kairi quickly unbuckled her seat belt and joined the others rushing out of the exit hatch while keeping the contents of her stomach from spilling out of her mouth.

A myriad of sounds and sights immediately greeted her the moment she stepped into the cracked and decaying soil: howling winds that whipped at her face, the Star Seeker's engines humming overhead, and the thunderous footsteps of many feet as a horde of Heartless flooded toward a pillar of light in the distance. Darkness surrounded them on all sides, and only the light's brilliance barely allowed Kairi to see her friends.

To the left, Leon's pod had already touched down and his team was busy forming a perimeter. They had landed quite near the cities, a feat considering the amount of Heartless they had encountered on the way. In the sky, Aqua and Terra soared down on their gliders and leapt the moment they neared. The vessels disappeared in a flash of light, and they landed with a thud, their armored boots leaving deep imprints on the ground. Still clad in their armors and wielding their Keyblades, they approached Kairi's group quickly.

"We did some scouting," said Aqua. She pointed to the closest city-mountain. "The Heartless here are being drawn toward that light behind us, but it looks like some are keeping to that city."

Kairi bit her bottom lip and scanned the mountain. The tug in her heart was stronger than before, and it was pulling her in that direction. "Sora is in there. I can feel him," she murmured.

"Then we'll have to enter it." Leon shouldered his crystal blue gunblade. "Is there a clear path?"

Terra stepped forward and shook his head. "Outside, yes. But the gates are heavily guarded by Darksides." He hesitated. "It's like they are waiting for us."

Despite the worry in bis eyes, Leon simply nodded and spoke to his earpiece. "Cid, do you read me? We'll move out. Provide suppressive fire at Sector G-27 in five minutes."

"Copy that. I'm heading there now." Above them, the sleek cruiser flew away.

They started to move, sprinting for the large gate on the horizon. Kairi glanced back over her shoulders one last time. Somewhere in that pillar of light was Mr. M, luring as many Heartless as he could. She still could not believe how strong he was, but he still hoped that he would come out alive and well. There was just too many Heartless for a single person to handle.

The city-mountain drew closer, but their path remained safe as the Heartess skirted around them like water on rocks. Nothing stopped them on their way, and it was only when they were less than half a kilometer away that the first Darkside emerged from the ground.

A chill bit the air as the giant shadow towered ahead. It did not get the chance to even move, however, when Terra and Aqua charged at it together, bringing the Heartless down in just a few hits. As it dissolved back to the ground, five more appeared behind it.

Kairi summoned her Keyblade and held it tightly, ready to fight. But Leon shouted, "Don't bother going after all of them! Just cut down the ones in our way and leave the rest behind!"

With Terra and Aqua taking point, the group eliminated two of the Darksides and continued despite the other three hot on their heels. Dozens began to emerge the closer they got to the entrance, huge and imposing. Kairi and the others weaved in and out of arm's reach, but the numbers were rapidly growing. If they did not receive support soon, they would be overwhelmed.

A moment later, the _Star Seeker_ swooped like a bird of prey and unleashed a barrage of lasers and missiles, destroying the giant Heartless and scorching the ground in a conflagration. Kairi had to cover her ears for the moment as the ship maintained its deadly assault. The loud explosions rattled her eardrums, and the blinding flash of lasers firing nearly hurt her eyes.

"Hurry! We're almost there!" shouted Leon, though it sounded far and distant to Kairi. She looked up and saw a massive gatehouse. It might have been splendid once, but now it was nothing but a gaping hole set along crumbling walls. Darkness encrusted its surface, and her heart nearly dropped when she saw a huge Behemoth lying in wait underneath its archway.

She glanced worriedly toward Riku, but he was already dashing forward alongside King Mickey as they meet the lumbering monster head on. A powerful Ultima in junction with a storm of Dark Firagas made short work of the Behemoth. However, another one took its place, larger and stronger. Its loud roar sent shockwaves in the air, throwing Riku and the King a few meters back.

Just as the Behemoth prepared to charge, a blast of Thundaga from Donald sent it reeling. Goofy's shield slammed into its head a second later, then whizzed back toward the knight's hand. Before it could recover, Axel and Isa were both hacking at its legs with their Keyblade and Claymore. Anguished growls filled the air as the monster thrashed to shake off its attackers.

Kairi gave a shout when one foot caught Isa in the chest, sending him crashing to the wall. He slid down to the ground, groaning and coughing blood. Axel roared and engulfed his fiery Keyblade with crimson flames that reacted to his rage, growing stronger and hotter. He lashed at the monster's torso, gouging a burning red line across its chest. He was readying a charged Firaga Storm when the Behemoth raised a foot to crush him.

Axel leapt back to avoid the attack and landed beside Isa, who supported himself with his Claymore as he rose on wobbly legs. Pressing their backs on the wall, their eyes searched for an escape route. But the Behemoth's size block their way and had them cornered, and they both looked up with grim determination as they faced their imminent demise.

Then from somewhere to the right, a Firaga ball hit the Behemoth's face. It barely did any damage except to enrage it further, but it did caught the monster's attention. It swiveled its head and roared once more, facing the one who left a scorch mark on its face.

To Kairi's wonder, it was Leon. Theeir commander charged at the Heartless without any trace of fear on his stoic face, right hand thrust forward as he unleashed another barrage of Firaga. Held in his left, his gunblade shone with a fiery blue radiance, bathing the dark field in an azure glow.

As the Behemoth barreled toward him, Leon leapt high overhead and crashed onto the monster's torso, his gunblade piercing the rock solid hide. A slash followed, then another, until he was like a whirlwind. It was difficult to follow his gunblade, but Kairi thought she counted 24 slashes in six seconds.

Then Leon used the beast's head as a springboard and vaulted up, his weapon glowing brighter and brighter until it was nearly blinding to the eyes and Kairi had to avert her gaze. When the brilliance faded, Kairi opened her eyes again and gaped in awe. Leon landed nimbly on the ground, facing the Behemoth with a wide gash almost bisecting its torso. Kairi watched in silent wonder as Leon shouldered his gunblade with a flourish while the Behemoth reared on its hind legs, moaning in pure agony. It pawed the air briefly in its death throes, then tilted backwards and collapsed with a shuddering impact.

Axel and Isa barely had to time to avoid being crushed by the massive body, but they were able to escape unscathed. Rushing to their aid, the others regroup under the gatehouse's archway, where the stench of death and darkness was gradually fading as the Behemoth dissolved in black wispy smoke.

"Aerith, heal anyone who's injured. We can't stay here for too long," ordered Leon. On the field, more Heartless were emerging, but the Star Seeker continued its suppressive fire, engulfing them in a firestorm.

"On it," she said and began tending to Axel and Isa's wounds.

"Is everyone else alright?" asked Leon. They nodded, and he breathed a sigh of relief before scanning the road.

Kairi followed his gaze. Their path was mostly clear, though crumbling as well and in bad shape. In the distance, a smudge of darkness rippled. It was hard to recognize properly, but Kairi knew she was looking at more Heartless.

She cast her gaze higher, toward the city-mountain's peak. Sora was up there somewhere, surrounded by these monsters. They would need to fight their way through to reach him.

"It'll be fine. We'll save him," Riku said beside her. Kairi turned and silently nodded with a smile.

When Aerith was finished healing Axel and Isa, they proceeded down the main road. Dilapidated houses and buildings greeted them on all sides, tall and eerie with their blackened and rotting walls. Kairi could no longer hear the Star Seeker's bombardment outside, and even Mr. M's pillar of light was gone. Everything was now surrounded by shadows, cold and terrifying.

They pressed on, watching every shadow for any ambushes. A few Heartless jumped at them on the way, but they were weak enough to be dealt with accordingly. Nothing as strong as Behemoths or Darksides hindered their progress, but a worm of dread squirmed inside Kairi the higher they climbed. Maybe it was the chill in the air, or the the rippling shadows in the distance which seemed to retreat farther as they drew near.

The feeling grew stronger when they reached a wide plaza in the middle tier. Empty fountains oozed thin wispy black fog from the seams of their cracked surfaces, and suddenly the group did not know which way to go. Though the path lay ahead, it seemed as if a veil had descended to conceal the right way. A dark, ominous cloud hung overhead.

Behind her, Tifa shouted, "Watch out!"

Kairi whirled around to see a Neoshadow leapt from the nearest fountain and straight at Aerith. Tifa's warning came just in time for her to tackle the healer away while Rinoa shot at the Heartless with her pinwheel. By then, dozens more had emerged from the ground and began a vicious assault, surrounding them to cut off their escape route.

They fought furiously in a circle, raining fire, ice, and thunder upon their adversaries; even Aerith had joined the fray despite Leon's orders, whacking away with her staff. But it was starting to turn hopeless. With each they slew, a dozen more would take its place. Worse, the shadows Kairi had seen far away came like an avalanche, heading in their direction. They were a horde of Heartless, drawn to their flagging hearts like starving sharks.

A pained cry went up, and Kairi turned to see Axel kneeling on the ground. Blood trickled down his chest, and his left arm hang limply on the side, bent at an awkward angle. Isa rushed at his side and helped him up, but the Heartless rapidly closed in and the others were preoccupied with their own survival to assist.

Kairi was already moving before she knew it, even though she was taking a risk. But there was no one else left, and she had to save them. She knew Sora would if he was here.

Time seemed to slow down as she ran, and everything stood out in sharp contrast; the shadows reaching out, Isa's grim but determined expression, the flames licking Axel's keyblade as he prepared to defend himself and his friend. They were a little outside the circle, and the others had realized their situation a second too late. Kairi urged her legs to go faster, but the distance was painfully both close and far away.

Then with a roar of laser cannons, the _Star Seeker_ rained down death on the Heartless. At the same time, a powerful Aeroga rose in the clusters' center, throwing the monsters high in the sky. A blur faster than the wind dropped in their midst and began slashing wildly.

"Ven!" Aqua cried, both in relief and fear. The boy shot her a reassuring grin, then leapt aside as a Neoshadow tried to strike him from behind, only to be split apart by Oathkeeper and Oblivion. Facing the horde, Roxas stood firm on his feet, repelling any Heartless who came his way while Ven fought behind him.

"Axel! Isa!" Xion's voice came. She covered the two as they retreated, dispatching any Heartless who slipped past Roxas and Ven.

"What took you three so long?" Axel grinned despite his injuries. Even Isa had a smirk on his lips while he carried his friend toward Aerith.

"Sorry," apologized Xion. "We just woke up less than ten minutes ago."

Axel snickered. "Sleepyheads. But it doesn't matter. We're getting our asses kicked over here until you arrived."

Kairi tuned out the rest of their banter while she surveyed the battlefield. Despite their and the Star Seeker's support, it would not be enough. They were barely holding their ground, and soon another much larger wave would sweep over them. They stood no chance against that.

She hesitated for a moment, divided between saving Sora and protecting her friends. She glanced at the approaching tide, now close enough for her to see each individual Heartless. They poured through the main road in endless numbers, but there were gaps on the left and right where she could slip past unnoticed.

She returned her gaze to her friends fighting desperately to protect everyone, and she finally understood her dream. The real meaning of her dream. If they stayed here over any longer, they would be in a desperate stand for survival. A plan formed in her mind, and she steeled herself. Slowly, she stepped back when no one was watching until she stood near the Heartless. The faint glow within herself kept them at bay, a tiny smudge in a sea of darkness.

When Kairi was sure she was far enough, she shouted, "Leon, take the rest and go!"

Her friends gasped, and many whirled around, growing pale at where she stood. They yelled for her, and Riku's bellow was the loudest. "Kairi, what are you doing in there? Get back here now!"

She shook her head and smiled, letting the tears flow unchecked. She squeezed her eyes for a moment and delved deeper into her heart, accessing the tremendous light she possessed as a Princess of Heart. She had never done this before, but it came out naturally and soon she was glowing. When she opened her eyes again, all gazes, including those from the Heartless, were drawn to her.

"I'm sorry, Riku. I have to do this by myself. Sora is somewhere up there, alone. But not for one more second."

The look on her best friend's face almost broke her heart. Riku rushed forward, intent on reaching her no matter the danger in his own life. But Goofy and Donald held him back, and he roared furiously in her direction.

"I let him go and this is the result! I will not let that happen to you!" Tears streamed down his cheeks. "Kairi, please! Don't do this to me too!"

It was the first she had seen Riku cry like this, and the sight alone made her doubt her decision for a moment. But she had no choice. She could not let her friends die. "I'm sorry. Please tell Naminé," she said, and stepped back further away. Her eyes locked with Mickey, silently conveying her intentions. For a moment, the king's eyes were sad. But he simply nodded and said, "Safe journey, Kairi. We will await you and Sora back in the islands."

Kairi saw Leon spoke to his earpiece. Overhead, the _Star Seeker_ hovered with guns still blazing as the exit hatch opened and a dozen rope ladders unfurled to the ground. Ienzo and Vexen stood inside the hatch, waving their hands frantically.

On the plaza, a struggling Riku had to be hauled over by both Terra and Leon. His anguished cries filled the air as the ladders were swiftly hoisted up. Kairi followed the progress for a moment, allowing her tears to run down. She hated seeing her friend in his miserable state, and her heart yearned for a day when all of this would be over. But until she brought back Sora, she knew that day would not come.

She looked up just as the hatch closed and the ship veered away. Her last image of Riku was him pounding on the windows, but he soon vanished from sight as the _Star Seeker_ flew away.

Despite the danger now flooding around her, Kairi stood on her spot and sobbed. The Heartless grew excited at her distress and eagerly approached, but her light burned stronger and they retreated in a hurry. She was alone in a small perfect circle, surrounded by darkness and terror.

She forced herself to calm down, then took a deep breath and lifted her gaze. The Heartless growled menacingly, and Kairi raised her keyblade. Now that she was by herself, she could continue without fearing for the safety of her friends.

Her light shone dazzlingly bright, engulfing the plaza in a brilliant glow that instantly vaporized any Heartless within close range, leaving her standing in a ring of dissolving black smoke. However, more stood barring the path to a tall castle at the peak. She would have to fight her way through.

Kairi steeled her heart, then plunged into the waiting darkness.

* * *

**No, this is not the ending. i actually had to cut the final scene because this chapter is already longer than even the previous two, so now I have to extend this story again by one more chapter. 😂 Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Expect the final scene some time by Monday.**

**Please Read & Review! Until next time!**


	4. Chapter 4

Act IV: Where His Heart Lies

**Warning! This chapter will feature a currently popular KH theory regarding the connection between Sora and the Master of Masters, and it is in fact the basis for this fic. I will be explaining the reason for using it in another author's note at the end of this. So if you don't like that theory, you can stop reading now.**

**If you do, then I hope you enjoy this. :) Please do note that chapter three has been uploaded two days ago, so if you haven't read it yet, you might be confused at this chapter's beginning.**

* * *

How long had she been running? Kairi had lost track of time the moment she entered the castle's twisting corridors. And even if she had not, it was difficult to gauge how many minutes or hours had passed in these dark and cold hallways. Not to mention, her mind had been focused on escaping the Heartless the entire time. They had not stopped pursuing her, not once ever since she stepped foot here.

They were just behind her, always nearby, but not too close to harm her. The castle was infested with more of them, and she often had to use her light to drive them away, though they always return once it faded. She did not know how many times she had to fight whenever that happened.

Kairi found a spiraling staircase, and she took it two steps at a time. Her legs were starting to burn from exhaustion, but she kept going until she reached the end and went through a long corridor lined with floor-to-ceiling windows. Outside, the city crawled with Heartless rushing to her position. She had to hurry.

A tug in her heart nearly tripped her; she clutched her chest and continued, heart pounding while her other hand on to her keyblade tightly. She heard the Heartless steadily approaching from behind, and up ahead they blocked her way too. They leapt at her from above, and she slashed at one while avoiding the rest, using her light whenever she could to gain some distance.

She remembered this scene. It was almost the same as her dream, and she knew she was nearing the end when she came to a junction where a horde of Neoshadows and Shadows blocked the way to the massive doors at the far end. She plunged through them, her keyblade swinging wildly in every direction. Sweat covered her brow, and her arms felt like lead from the nonstop fight she had done ever since arriving on this world. But she would not be deterred; she was so close now!

In desperation, she let her light flooded the hallway. The Heartless quailed before it and they broke and fled cowering to the sides while granting her a clear path. She ran the rest of the way until she stood before the last thing that separated her from Sora. Just like in her dream, darkness covered it, but there was a faint light shining between the cracks.

She touched the wood; it was slick and cold to the skin. When she pushed it open, it swung on silent hinges. A pitch black chamber welcomed her, larger than anything she had ever seen. Pillars the size of tree trunks supported the vaulted ceiling, and dark red carpet spread in front of her, leading toward a throne of pure white marble at the end, where a figure sat glowing faintly with a flickering light.

Kairi rushed forward with a choked sob. Her own light bathed the room in its warm radiance, and the one at the end seemingly responded, shining just a bit brighter. When she reached the base, her frantic steps slowed down.

Sora sat on the throne, his expression peaceful despite his closed eyelids. It only looked like he was slumbering just as he always did, with a faint content smile on his lips. He was still wearing his clothes, but he was surrounded by a golden aura, and when Kairi touched him, her fingers passed through transparent skin.

Kairi swallowed and knelt in front of him, whispering, "Please. Please wake up."

There was no response.

She bowed her head and clenched her hands. Her shoulders shook, tears streaming down her cheeks. Behind her, the Heartless growled. What was she to do now? She had thought that by coming here, Sora would finally wake up. But he was still trapped in his slumber, forever sitting on this pure white throne.

With a frown, Kairi lifted her gaze and inspected the seat intently, brushing a palm across its smooth surface. The design was heavily inspired by a heart, probably evoking this world's connection with Kingdom Hearts. When she cast her gaze around, she realized with a start that there were six other thrones, three on each side.

_Seven thrones._ Seven Princesses of Hearts. Was this why her heart went here after she was killed? For what purpose?

Kairi glanced behind her. To her amazement, the Heartless had remained outside the chamber, crowding at the yawning entrance. They seemed no less eager to attack, but something perplexed her; they had not stepped foot inside. They looked even agitated whenever they tried to approach, halting in their tracks the moment they took one step closer. It was as if an invisible barrier was stopping them.

Her first thought was the light in her heart. However, that did not seemed right. No matter how strong she was, the darkness here would overwhelm her in the end. There was only one explanation then, and the answer lay in these seven thrones.

She returned her gaze to Sora and stood, keeping a firm grip on her keyblade. Unlocking her own heart to take his might be one step closer to saving him. Vexen could create a Replica vessel for him to inhabit. He would be alive again, and they could finally be together.

But if Sora left the throne… Kairi did not know how his heart was doing it, but it was the only reason she could think of; he was keeping the Heartless drawn and at bay at the same time. He took her place when it was still hers. And she had no doubt he would repeat his decision if she sacrificed herself to revive him.

Thus, she had to stay alongside him, joining her heart with his in an eternal state of slumber while drawing the Heartless to this world. She felt him respond at her touch, and she knew he was responding to her presence. If she could share her energy with him, his heart would stop drawing on Roxas and Xion for strength. They would never vanish, and they would be able to live peacefully like they did before.

She smiled gently and caressed his cheeks, her fingers passing through momentarily. "Soon, we'll be together. Until the end."

Then she closed her eyes, reverse her grip on Destiny's Embrace, and pressed the tip at the center of her heart. Sorry, Mom, Dad. Everyone. Kairi took a deep breath and—

She heard a pained groan, and she immediately whirled around, switching into a fighting stance. However, she was not prepared for the strange sight that greeted her.

"Mr. M?"

The hooded stranger was slumped on a large black box, breathing heavily. His coat was torn in places, letting Kairi see the bits of light that peeked through the gaps. She nearly stepped back in astonishment and a little fear. He was glowing!

"Hey, don't give me that look!" He sighed. "Just let me rest for a minute."

"What happened to you? And how did you get here?" asked Kairi. She should have heard him enter, but there was no disturbance among the Heartless. In fact, they were more agitated than ever, though the barrier still prevented them from approaching.

Mr. M raised two of his fingers and waved them. "To answer your first question, this is what happens when I try to bite off more than I can chew. As for your second question, I got here through the door, of course! Where else do you think I would enter?"

Kairi was unconvinced, but she let the matter rest for now. "Then why are you here with that box?" She stared at the container, held secure by numerous locks.

The man shrugged. "I sensed something wrong when I saw your light, so I followed. Besides, didn't I say earlier that I will join you?" He sprung up on his feet with practised eased and rolled his shoulders, then patted the box's lid. "I came to deliver this box. Trust me. You will need it to bring back ol' lazy bum over there. Now help me, will you? This thing weighs a ton."

Despite her rising suspicion, Kairi obliged to Mr. M's request. They began pushing the box closer to Sora, and she wondered at the weight. She could barely make it move with her slender arms, even with Mr. M's assistance. Just what this thing contained?

Inch by inch, they managed to push it until Sora's feet bumped into the metal surface. Kairi's arms burned from all the effort, and she wiped away at her brow. Next to her, Mr. M's breath was ragged and shaky. She stared at him in concern and asked, "Are you alright?"

"Yes," he wheezed and placed a palm on his chest. "Just out of practice. Never had this much exercise since a long time ago." He coughed. "Now, let's begin. Point your keyblade directly at his heart. When I give the signal, do your thing."

When Kairi hesitated, Mr. M sighed. "Come on, trust me! It will be fine. Here, let me show you." Light engulfed his right hand. When it faded, Kairi gasped. For he was holding a white Keyblade unlike anything she had ever seen. The handle was made by two conjoined hearts, while the tip possessed a teeth shaped like a crown.

"See?" Mr. M placed it over his right shoulder. "You unlock his heart, and I'll unlock the box with this. We do it together. Ready?"

Kairi nodded, all hesitation gone. If she could not trust Mr. M, then she would not be able to save Sora. Besides, his keyblade was from the Realm of Light. She had studied the subject of different keyblades extensively during her training, and she was certain of it. And the only way to obtain one was if the wielder had an affinity toward light.

Together, they pointed the keyblades to their individual targets. Destiny's Embrace began to hum, and warmth spread from the handle and over Kairi's trembling hands, steadying them. It flowed through her body before stopping right within her heart, where her power responded, pulsing slightly. With a nod from Mr. M, Kairi let her light seeped out and shot from the tip of her keyblade.

The beam hit Sora dead center in his heart. To her left, the black box glowed from Mr. M's light, and a golden aura surrounded it and Sora's flickering image. The radiance shone brighter and brighter until it was blinding, forcing Kairi to close her eyes. When it started to fade, she reopened her eyelids again. The black box was gone, but Sora looked no different than before, though the light surrounding him had vanished as well. Kairi's heart sank, and she took a step closer, then stopped abruptly. Her breath hitched, and tears welled in her eyes.

Slowly, Sora opened his eyelids, revealing those azure orbs that Kairi was always drawn into.

With a choked sob, Kairi dropped her keyblade to the floor and rushed to embrace him, wrapping her arms tightly around his neck. Sora gave a shout of surprise, but Kairi just held on tighter, afraid to let go. "You lazy bum!" she whispered tearfully. If this was a dream, she did not want to ever wake up.

Sora brought his hands around her shoulders and held her close, smiling. "It's alright. I'm here. I'm back."

Kairi embraced him harder. He was warm and he was real. She could feel his hot breath on her forehead, and his strong yet slender arms around her. More than that, his heart was beating loud in her ears. This was indeed real, and she finally let a soft laugh escaped her throat amid her sobs. Sora was finally back, and she would not let anything separate them again.

She did not know how long they stayed lock in each other's arms. But it must have been quite long, for an impatient cough sounded behind her. Detaching herself from Sora, Kairi looked back to Mr. M and quickly said, "Sorry! We just—"

The man waved a hand in slight irritation. "Yeah, yeah. I know. You two are so in love that you want to hug each other to death. Now, move out of that chair, will you? I'm getting sleepy."

"Huh?" Perplexed, Kairi shared a confused look with Sora. Though the man had helped her revived him, she could not deny that he was hard to follow most of the time. He was a little odd in the head, and most of what he said to her did not make any sense until the last second.

Mr. M sighed, bringing their gazes back to him. "And here I thought there was no one worse than Aced," he muttered. He pointed at Kairi. "Okay, look. You have saved your knight in shining keyblade, so you two need to go and leave now." He snapped his fingers, making Kairi and Sora jumped away as their bodies started glowing.

"What did you do?" shouted Kairi. She had to step away from Sora with a look of fear as Mr. M passed between them, engulfed in a brilliant light. Dazzling beams pierced the holes in his coat, bathing the entire chamber in a warm glow. Kairi felt herself calm down, though her apprehension still remained.

"Relax. You will just be teleported back to the ship in a couple of minutes," Mr. M answered while brushing a hand against the throne's arm rest. Kairi realized at once what he intended to do, and a pang of sorrow washed over her heart.

"Why?" She had to ask even as Sora's fingers interwined with hers a second later. They were both standing behind Mr. M, whose back was turned to them as he faced the central throne with his hands behind him.

Mr. M bowed his head and answered in a soft voice, "Because someone has to stay. Kairi, Sora, now that you two are reunited, my task is complete. The only thing that remains is for me to fulfill my true destiny." He twisted around slowly and sat on the throne of pure white marble.

As he did so, his hood came undone and the light radiating from him grew stronger until Kairi's vision was all white. And yet her eyes did not hurt, and she thought she caught a glimpse of Mr. M's true face as he spoke for the last time.

"May you two live the happiest of lives together. Oh, and please tell Donald and Goofy that I don't need help… sometimes."

Then the light finally washed over Kairi and Sora, and the last thing Kairi remembered was a vision of an eye as blue as the sky and a warm smile bidding her farewell.

* * *

**Explanation time!**

**So, yes, Sora is MoM in this fic. Many people would probably disagree considering MoM's eccentric nature, but for me, it is exactly the reason why I used that as a basis for ths fic. The time travel aspect of KH was not fully explained, and there are loopholes that makes the theory possible. Of course, I did borrow a few elements from the Fate franchise: same character, different experiences in life which leads to conflicting personalities.**

**How did Sora got back in time and why did he manipulated everyone to start the Keyblade War? I think his reason is quite obvious. But as for how, that's something I will explore in a possible KH4 fanfic. Some plot threads have already been established here in this chapter, and more on the epilogue. So stay tuned for that!**

**Anyway, just one more chapter left! Please Read & Review!**

**Until next time!**


End file.
